Blood or Love
by LenLenLover
Summary: Berniat mendapatkan darah,Rin Kagene sang vampir terikat dalam cinta terlarang dengan manusia incarannya,Len Kagamine
1. Lahirnya sang Vampir

Hitam mewarnai langit.Kelelawar kelelawar berterbangan di langit malam,cicitan kelelawar mengisi malam yang sepi.Orang orang sudah terlelap, melepas semua penat dan membiarkan bunga mimpi merasuki mereka.Bayangan bayangan hitam melesat di balik rimbun pohon,mengawasi herak gerik seorang wanita yang berjalan kaki.Wanita itu hendak pulang,ia melewati jalan setapak dengan penerangan yang minim,satu satunya cahaya yang ada hanyalah dari lampu tua di tepi jalan.Cahaya lampu yang remang remang membuat nuansa horor.Wanita itu berjalan dengan takut.Jantungnya berdebar debar,matanya melihat lihat sekitar.Pohon pohon tumbuh tinggi menjulang menutupi langit malam.Sinar bulan tak mampu menerangi jalan karena tertutup dedauna pohon yang rimbun.

Srek! Srek!

Daun daun pohon bergemerisik tertiup angin,membuat suara aneh,suara itu membuat keberanian wanita itu ciut.

**Srek! Srak!**

Daun daun kembali membuat suara,tetapi kali ini tidak ada angin yang meniup.

**Srek! Srak!**Suara itu terdengar lagi.Suara itu mendekati wanita itu.Wanita itu mempercepat langkahnya.

**Srek! Srak!**

Suara itu semakin dekat, mengikuti setiap langkah wanita itu.Suara itu membuat suara lebih berisik dan menakutkan,saking takutnya wanita itu lari kedalam hutan,dia tak peduli pada sekitar nya,dia lebih ingin menjauh dari suara itu.Wanita itu lari tanpa arah membuat dia tersesat di tengah hutan.Suara itu tetap mengikuti wanita itu kemanapun dia berlari.Napa wanita itu terengah engah,keringatnya bercucuran,kakinya terasa berat.Dia tak mampu lagi lari,wanita itu berpikir keras bagaimana cara kabur dari suara itu.Wanita itu sulit berpikir,suara itu semakin mendekat.Kehabisan waktu,Wanita itu mengambil batang kayu yang tergeletak di samping nya.Dia mengacungkan batang kayu kearah suara itu.

"Keluar kau! Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Suara itu berhenti di semak semak,tepat di depan wanita itu.Suara itu tak terdengar lagi.Wanita itu memberanikan diri mendekati semak semak,dia sibak semak semak itu dengan batang kayu,mencari siapa yang mengikuti nya.Tapi tak ada siapa siapa disitu,tak ada binatang ataupun orang.Tanpa wanita itu sadari,sesuatu yang ada di dalam semak semak itu sudah keluar daritadi,sebelum wanita itu mendekati semak semak.Bayangan hitam menyelinap dibalik wanita itu.Bayangan itu melayangkan pukulan ke tengkuk wanita itu.

Buagh!

Wanita itu jatuh pingsan.Bayangan itu membuka tudung jubahnya yang sedari tadi dia pakai.Seorang pria bersurai hitam dan memiliki iris merah yang menyala nyala.Bayangan itu menggendong wanita itu.Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya hitam bercampur kilatan petir,cahaya hitam dan petir itu bergabung dan membentuk sebuah portal.Pria itu masuk kedalamnya,dalam sekejap pria itu berpindah tempat ke dunia lain.Dunia ini sangat berbeda dengan dunia yang baru dia tinggalkan.Dunia ini memiliki langit yang sepenuhnya hitam,awan awan putih menghiasi langit,tanahnya bewarna merah bercampur hitam.Portal itu terbuka di atas hutan yang aneh, pohon pohon nya tidak memiliki daun, cabangnya menjalar kemana mana,akar pohon itu begitu panjang dan besar seperti batang pohonnya,tak ada area tanah yang yang bisa dipijak, semuanya tertutupi akar.Lebih anehnya lagi,dunia ini mempunyai dua bulan.Bulan sabit dan bulan purnama yang saling berdekatan.Bulan ini bewarna biru cerah,sangat cantik dilihat.

Pria itu mengeluarkan sepasang sayap kelelawar di punggungnya.Lantas pria itu terbang ke arah kastil hitam yang berdiri di tengah tengah pohon aneh.Kastil itu tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat tinggi,kastil ini lebih mirip menara ketimbang kastil.Pria itu turun didepan gerbang besar,dia berjalan masuk kedalam,menaiki anak tangga lalu sampailah di sebuah kamar yang memiliki pintu besar.Pria itu membuka pintu,didalam kamar itu terbaring seorang wanita.Wanita itu sangat cantik tapi kulitnya pucat seperti mayat, bibirnya kering,keringat membasahi wajahnya,mata merahnya mengerjap ngerjap,mulutnya bergumam.

"La...par...la...par..."

Pria itu mendekati wanita pucat.

"Ini makanan mu,Rui."

Mata merah milik wanita bernama Rui itu melihat wanita yang pingsan.Dengan cepat,Rui menancapkan taringnya ke leher wanita itu lalu menghisap darahnya,wanita malang itu tidak berkutik,dalam sekejap tubuhnya menjadi kurus kering.Setelah selesai,Rui membuang wanita itu begitu saja.Rui kini tampak sehat,wajahnya berseri seri,kulitnya tidak pucat lagi,bibirnya merona.Wanita itu tersenyum pada pria didepannya,pria itu ikut tersenyum,dia menaiki ranjang yang ditempati Rui.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya sayang~"Rui menjilati darah yang tersisa diujung bibirnya.Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya ke perut Rui,lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Ini sudah manusia yang kelima.Seharusnya cukup untuk anak kita."Pria itu berkata pelan.

"Tentu saja Rei.Aku sudah sangat kenyang begitu juga anak kita."

Rui tersenyum manis.Tangannya ikut mengusap perutnya.Rei dan Rui adalah sepasang vampir yang tak lama lagi akan mempunyai anak.Rui harus meminum lebih banyak darah dari biasanya.

"Bagus untuk kalian tapi tidak untukku.Aku hampir saja tidak mendapat manusia untuk makan." Sahut Rei.

Wajahnya sedikit ditekuk,berpura pura kesal.Rui tertawa melihat tingkah Rei.Suaminya yang terkenal pendiam menunjukkan ekspresi seperti anak kecil.Jarang sekali Rei seperti itu.Rei berhak marah karena sekarang Rui sedang hamil, otomatis dia tidak bisa mencari mangsa,Rei harus mencarikannya mangsa untuk Rui dan juga untuk dirinya.Bukan masalah jika hanya perlu menangkap dua manusia tapi Rei harus menangkap setidaknya lima manusia,belum termasuk dirinya.Manusia mulai menjaga ketat keamanan,mereka dilarang keluar rumah saat sore hingga malam.Tentu hal ini menyulitkan bangsa vampir untuk berburu.Beruntung Rei menangkap banyak manusia,jadi dia bisa makan dan memberi Rui makanan.

Rui mengalungkan tangannya ke tengkuk Rei,lalu menciumnya.Rei hanya diam saja melihat tingkah laku istrinya.Tak lama Rui melepaskan ciumannya.

"Darah ini akan membuat anak kita lahir sehat,dan kuat.Oh iya,aku sudah punya nama yang cocok untuk anak kita."

"Siapa namanya?"Tanya Rei.

"Rahasia."

Rui tertawa geli melihat ekspresi kesal Rei.Rei paling tidaak suka sifat istrinya yang satu ini,suka main rahasia.

"Tunggu saja saat anak kita lahir."

Beberapa bulan setelah itu.Bulan purnama dan sabit tiba tiba berganti warna menjadi merah darah.Perlahan lahan kedua bulan itu mendekati satu sama lain.Kedua bulan itu menyatu dan memancarkan cahaya merah darah.Seketika langit hitam tergantikan dengan langit merah darah.Pohon pohon aneh yang tumbuh disekitar kastil bergemuruh.Kejadian aneh lainnya pun terjadi, pohon pohon itu masuk kedalam tanah,begitu juga akarnya,mereka seperti terhisap.Kini hanya tanah campuran merah hitam yang ada.Tak ada bekas sama sekali yang menunjukkan pohon itu terhisap ke dalam tanah.Bersamaan dengan itu,tangis bayi pecah.

Rei menggendong bayi yang baru saja lahir.Dia menunjukkan bayi itu pada Rui.Rui memeluk erat bayi itu.senyumnya tersungging,memamerkan taring vampir nya.Bayi vampir perempuan telah terlahir di dunia ini.

"Sekarang aku akan memberitahu nama bayi kita.Namanya adalah...Rin Kagene."

Rui mencium kening Rin.

Vampir Rin Kagene telah lahir.


	2. Datangnya sang putri

**Zaman Kini.**

_"__Pemerintah kembali mengeluarkan peraturan baru setelah ditemukan kembali korban __tewas dibawah jembatan xxx.Korban bernama xxx seorang pekerja kantoran dan xxxx seorang karyawan toko.Jasad korban sudah diberikan ke keluarga masing masing.Keluarga korban menyambut sedih kedatangannya._

_Pemerintah memperketat keamanan dengan memotong waktu aktivitas.Kini warga yang semula diberi waktu keluar rumah hingga jam delapan malam menjadi jam lima sore.Banyak warga yang mengeluhkan peraturan baru.Mereka merasa terjerat dengan peraturan karena waktu aktivitas yang berkurang.Namun,mau bagaimana lagi.Demi menjaga keamanan masyarakat,peraturan ini harus dipatuhi."_

Klik.

Seorang remaja laki laki bersurai blonde mematikan televisi.Dia bosan dengan berita yang ada.TV dipenuhi berita seputar korban vampir dan peraturan yang semakin ketat.Tak ada berita lain selain dua berita itu,kini berita perampokan,penipuan maupun penculikan tak ada lagi di TV,menghilang begitu saja,seolah tidak dipedulikan.Remaja bernama Len Kagamine itu sedang mati kebosanan,tak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa dia lakukan dirumah.Selain belajar dan menonton TV,Len tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan apa apa.

Belajar tentu penting,tapi terlalu lama belajar bisa membuat kejenuhan sedangkan menonton TV lebih asyik,tak terkecuali berita vampir dan peraturan bodoh yang memenuhi acara TV.Serial animasi pun mulai jarang ada.Len mengambil komiknya yang berada di atas meja,sambil berbaring di sofa,Len membaca komik yang sudah berulang kali dia baca.Len tidak menikmati bacaannya,semua buku yang ada dirumahnya sudah dia baca berulang-ulang.Len melempar komiknya ke atas meja,dia melirik ke arah jam.Jam 15:20.Len bangun dari sofa,diam diam dia keluar dari rumah.

'Kaa-san belum pulang...jalan jalan sebentar ah."

Len memutuskan jalan jalan sebentar.Dia mengabaikan peraturan dan bahaya yang menantinya.Rasa bosan mengalahkan ketakutan.Len menghirup udara dalam dalam,sudah lama dia tidak keluar rumah.Semua ini karena vampir! Kalau saja tidak ada vampir,TV tidak akan ada berita tentang vampir maupun peraturan,orang orang bisa bebas beraktivitas sesuka mereka.

Len berpikir kemana dia mau jalan jalan sekarang.Sebuah ide muncul dibenaknya.Len berjalan ke arah toko buku,tak lama Len sampai di toko buku.Len mengernyitkan kening,Toko itu sedang bersiap siap tutup.Cepat sekali.

"Kenapa tutupnya cepat sekali?" Tanya Len pada kakek pemilik toko.

"Kau sudah tahu kan berita di TV.Sekarang waktu aktivitas kita cuma sampai jam lima sore."Jelas sang kakek.

"Lagipula kenapa kau berkeliaran di jam sekarang nak? Pulanglah,bahaya untuk anak anak."

Kakek pemilik toko memasukkan buku kedalam toko.Len mengeluh,padahal dia berniat jalan jalan ke toko toko.Len juga diberitahu kakek toko buku kalau toko toko yang lain sudah tutup lebih dulu.Kakek toko buku melihat kekecewaan di wajah Len.Dia merasa iba dengannya.

"Kau bisa melihat lihat dulu nak,aku akan menunggu tapi jangan lama lama ya." Tawar kakek toko buku.

Tentu saja Len menerima tawaran itu.Cepat cepat Len melihat lihat dan membeli beberapa komik dan novel,lumayan untuk hiburan berhubung Len suka membaca.

"Banyak orang seperti mu,nak.Bosan terus menerus berada di rumah dan nekat jalan jalan demi menghilangkan kebosanan."Kata kakek toko buku saat Len membayar buku yang dibelinya.

Len mengangguk setuju.Len termasuk orang yang nekat karena dia dilarang keluar rumah oleh Lily,ibu Len.Jika Lily tahu Len kabur pasti dia dimarahi.

"Cepatlah pulang nak.Hari sudah semakin sore.Sebentar lagi mobil patroli akan jalan."

Setelah berterima kasih,Len buru buru pulang.

"Sudah jam 15:50,aku harus cepat cepat pulang.Semoga kaa-san belum pulang."

Langkah Len terhenti,buru buru dia sembunyi dibalik tembok.Mobil patroli sudah jalan! Mobil patroli adalah salah satu peraturan dari pemerintah.Mobil ini berguna mengawasi warga warga sekitar di saat waktu aktivitas berakhir.Jika ada yang ketahuan belum pulang ke rumah,mereka akan menangkapnya dan mendapat hukuman.Len mengintip dari tembok,dua orang pria dewasa tampak berbincang bincang sebelum masuk ke mobil.

'Cepat sekali mereka.Biasanya kan sepuluh menit setelah waktu aktivitas habis mereka baru mulai.Cih,pasti peraturannya diganti lagi.'

Len kembali bersembunyi saat mobil patroli menuju ke arahnya.Aduh! Sekarang jam 15:55!

'Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku keluar mereka pasti akan menangkapku."Len memutar otak,mencari cara supaya bisa kabur dari mobil patroli.

Tiiiinn! Tiiiinn!

Len terkejut.Mobil patroli menemukannya.Len berlari menjauh,mobil patroli mengejarnya.Mobil patoli menaikkan kecepatannya,sudah pasti Len akan tertangkap,dia kan tidak secepat mobil.Len mencari cari tempat sembunyi.Di depan jalan ada jembatan,cepat cepat Len sembunyi di bawahnya.Mobil patroli berhenti di atas jembatan.Dua pria tadi keluar dari mobil.

"Kemana anak itu?" Tanya salah satu petugas.

"Dia tadi lari kearah sini.Ayo kita cari."

Kedua petugas mencari tempat persembunyian Len.Dibawah jembatan,Len terengah-engah,dia kelelahan.Diintipnya sedikit dari bawah jembatan,dua petugas itu masih ada! Len melihat jam tangannya.Jam 16:05.Sudah lebih dari waktu aktivitas berakhir.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Len masuk lebih dalam saat salah satu petugas mendekati bawah jembatan.Len berjalan mundur,dia tak melihat siapa yang dibelakangnya.Tangan kurus dengan kuku panjang menjulur,hendak meraih Len.Len masih tidak menyadari ada 'orang' dibelakangnya.Tangan itu mencekram bahu Len.Sontak,Len berbalik melihat siapa yang memegang nya.Mata merah menyala,rambut hitam dan taring tajam,vampir! Vampir itu menyeringai menyeramkan,dia mencekram kedua bahu Len,menahannya supaya tidak bisa lari.Len mencoba berteriak tapi mulutnya dibekap tangan kurus vampir itu.Len melawan vampir itu sekuat tenaga tapi vampir itu lebih kuat darinya.Belum sempat vampir itu menggigit leher Len,terdengar suara tembakan.

Dor! Dor!

Tembakan peluru melesat mengenai vampir itu.Vampir itu berteriak kesakitan,salah satu petugas menarik Len mundur,petugas yang lain terus menembakinya.Vampir itu marah,dia menyerang balik dengan kuku panjang nya.Petugas itu terkena cakaran vampir di lengannya,lengannya berdarah.Pistol petugas itu terjatuh,vampir menyerang kembali petugas yang terluka.Petugas yang menarik Len ikut menembaki vampir.Vampir itu berlindung di balik sayapnya,dia berteriak marah.

'Kalau begini terus kita akan mati.'Pikir Len.

Len mencari cara membunuh vampir itu.Len ingat.Dia pernah diberitahu Lily kalau senjata biasa hanya bisa melukai tapi tidak bisa membunuh.Satu satunya cara membunuhnya dengan senjata biasa adalah melukai jantungnya.

'Oh,iya.Jantung! Tapi aku harus membunuhnya dengan apa?'

Len melihat pistol milik petugas yang terluka.Tapi jaraknya dekat dengan sang vampir.

'Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka akan terbunuh! Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka!'

Len berlari ke arah petugas terluka.Dengan cepat dia mengambil pistol itu

"Hei,nak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Len memeriksa pistol.Vampir itu menyerang Len,tapi Len belum juga menembak.

"Menunduk nak!" Teriak petugas.

Vampir itu tepat di atas Len,dengan cepat Len menembaki vampir itu tepat di jantungnya.Vampir itu menjerit,tubuhnya ambruk di atas Len.Len mendorong mayat vampir itu menjauh darinya.Petugas mendekati Len.

"Kau tak apa nak?" Tanya petugas.

"Aku tak apa,hah,tapi dia terluka..."Len menunjuk petugas yang terluka.

Petugas itu mendekati temannya.Tangan Len gemetaran,rasanya jantungnya mau lepas.Ini benar benar diluar dugaannya,semula dia berniat jalan jalan untuk melepas jenuh dan bosan,apa yang terjadi sekarang? Dia bertemu vampir dan membunuhnya! Vampir pertama yang Len temui sudah dibunuhnya.Sungguh pengalaman yang tak terlupakan.Petugas itu menelepon ambulan.Segera petugas yang terluka dibawa kerumah sakit,Len diantarkan pulang ke rumah.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi?"

Lily berteriak panik melihat anaknya diantar pulang polisi.Para polisi menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sementara Len hanya menunduk.

"Tak lama lagi kami akan kembali untuk meminta keterangan anak anda.Sekarang kami harus kembali dulu untuk memeriksa TKP." Para polisi angkat kaki dari rumah Len.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mengantar anak saya pulang dengan selamat,tolong maafkan perbuatan nya." Ucap Lily.

Setelah para polisi pergi,Lily menatap tajam Len.

"Len! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" Perintah Lily.

"Err,na-nantikan juga dijelaskan..."

"LEN!" Lily kesal.Dia tak suka jawaban putranya.Mata Lily melihat kantung kertas berisi buku buku yang dibeli Len.Lily menghela nafas.

"Len keluar rumah lagi kan?" Tanya Lily lembut.

Len menunduk,tak berani menatap Lily.

"Len,kaa-san menyuruh mu untuk tetap dirumah demi keselamatan mu saat kaa-san pergi kerja."

"Aku tahu..." Kata Len pelan.

Lily kembali menghela nafas.

"Saat polisi datang,jelaskan semuanya."

Setelah mengatakan itu Lily pergi ke dalam kamarnya.

'Kaa-san pasti kecewa...'

**Lily POV**

Aku mengambil handphone dari saku celanaku.Kulihat aplikasi pelacak buatanku.Ternyata memang benar...Len keluar rumah lagi.Aplikasi pelacak ini kubuat sendiri untuk melacak kemanapun Len pergi.Aku menaruh _chip_ pelacak ke dalam sepatu,jaket,apapun yang sering dipakai nya.Jadi saat aku tidak bersamanya aku masih bisa memantau kegiatannya.

Hahh...sudah berapa kali dia kabur? Aku membuka fitur daftar pelarian di aplikasi pelacak.Nama yang aneh memang,tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya.Karena peraturan yang semakin ketat,semua ini terasa seperti penjara.Len tahanannya,aku pengawasnya,dan peraturan adalah kepala polisi.Mau bagaimana lagi? Dunia sudah tidak aman sejak berabad lalu dengan munculnya vampir.Vampir yang muncul dalam jumlah banyak menangkap banyak orang dan menimbulkan angka kematian yang sangat tinggi.Siapapun yang tertangkap pasti akan mati karena darah mereka akan dihisap.Sejarah mencatatnya sebagai tragedi yang paling mengerikan dalam umat manusia.Tidak ingin terulang lagi, pemerintah mengeluarkan peraturan ketat untuk menanggulanginya.Peraturan yang dikeluarkan sebenarnya efektif untuk menekan jumlah korban,tapi akhir akhir ini banyak orang yang melanggarnya.Alasannya sama seperti Len,bosan.

Kalau seperti ini terus,sejarah akan terulang lagi.Bagaimana cara mengatasinya?

Ahh...pusing...

Lebih baik aku kerja lagi untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari semua masalah ini.Aku membuka laptopku,kubuka desain senjata baru untuk VAMKILL.VAMKILL adalah organisasi khusus yang bertugas untuk membunuh vampir.Kalian bertanya pekerjaan ku apa? Aku akan menjawab, pekerjaan ku adalah peneliti sekaligus perancang senjata VAMKILL.Bisa dibilang aku juga seorang VAMKILL tapi aku tidak memiliki tugas membunuh mereka,tugasku hanyalah meneliti para vampir dan membuat senjata baru yang lebih akurat untuk melawan vampir.Dulunya aku hanyalah ilmuwan biologi biasa,suatu hari VAMKILL tiba tiba menyeretku untuk menjadi anggota mereka,aku kurang suka alasan mereka menjadikan ku anggota mereka tapi aku tetap menerima tawaran nya.Semua ini demi melindungi anakku,setelah kepergian Leon.

Tok Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Kaa-san?"

Mendengar suara Len,aku cepat cepat menutup laptopku.

"Ada apa sayang?"Tanyaku.

"Polisi sudah datang." Len memberitahuku.

"Tunggu sebentar ya."

Len mengangguk lalu menutup pintu.Fiuh,hampir saja ketahuan.Len tidak boleh tahu kalau aku adalah VAMKILL.Aku juga tidak memberi tahu siapapun tentang pekerjaan ku ini.Aku keluar dari kamarku,kulihat beberapa polisi menantiku,Len duduk di sofa agak jauh dari mereka.

"Mari kita mulai kesaksian nya." Kata polisi.

**Dunia Lain.**

"Nah,Rin.Mulai besok kau bisa pergi kemana pun kau mau."

Seorang gadis bernama Rin tersenyum manis mendengar kata kata yang diucapkan ibunya.

'Akhirnya hari yang kutunggu tiba.' Batin Rin.

"Jangan lupa minum ini." Rei,ayah dari gadis itu memberikan sebuah botol berisi cairan bewarna ungu kehitaman.

Rin mengambil botol pemberian ayahnya.Botol ini adalah penopang hidupnya di dunia manusia.Rin memasukan botol itu kedalam tasnya.Dia juga sudah minum darah manusia untuk menguatkan tubuhnya.

Rei mengayunkan tangannya membuat portal hitam.Portal itu semula kecil namun lama lama membesar.Setelah ukuran portal cukup besar untuk dilewati Rin,Rei menghentikan ayunan tangannya.

"Segala keperluan di dunia manusia sudah ayah siapkan."Kata Rei.

Rin mengangguk mantap.Rin melompat ke dalam portal,memasuki lorong panjang di dalamnya.

"Rin! Jangan lupa dengan misi utamamu!" Seru Rui sebelum portal menutup.

"Pasti!" Balas Rin.

Pintu portal menutup.Sekarang Rin meluncur di lorong portal yang dibuat ayahnya,menuju dunia manusia.

"Dunia manusia,bersiaplah berlutut dihadapanku.Karena aku,sang putri vampir Rin Kagene akan menguasai dunia kalian."


	3. Kekhawatiran ibu

**Vocaloid high school**

Len berjalan menuju kelasnya.Sambil berjalan Len melamun terus,pikiran Len masih melayang tentang kejadian kemarin.Len tidak bisa percaya kalau dia baru saja membunuh vampir dengan tangannya sendiri.Seumur hidupnya,dia tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun,Lily mengajari Len untuk tidak melukai orang orang,walau ini berbeda dengan ajaran Lily,Len membunuh bukan melukai dan yang dibunuh Len bukan manusia maupun hewan melainkan vampir,monster yang merenggut banyak nyawa manusia.

Duk

"Hei,hati hati kalau jalan."Tegur seorang siswa.

"Ah? Ma-maaf."

Gara gara melamun,Len tidak memperhatikan jalannya sampai sampai dia menabrak orang.Perasaan Len gelisah,seharian Len tidak tenang,Len selalu memikirkan dirinya yang membunuh vampir.Untuk orang orang mungkin perilaku Len adalah pahlawan karena dia berani melawan vampir tapi untuk Len,dia merasa dirinya menjadi seorang pembunuh! Seorang pembunuh yang mengerikan! Len menggeleng kan kepalanya, mengusir jauh jauh pikirannya.Len mengingat pesan Lily tadi pagi.

_"Len,bersekolahlah seperti biasa.Jangan pikirkan kejadian kemarin.Kaa-san akan urus masalah ini."_

Len menarik napas membuang rasa ketakutannya.Sesampainya di kelas,Len memberanikan diri masuk kedalam kelas.Dia harus bersikap seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa apa.Tangan Len bergetar memegang kenop pintu,dia takut teman temannya akan membicarakan dirinya.Begitu pintu kelas digeser, keadaan kelas masih seperti biasa,belum ada kehebohan,teman teman Len belum memperbincangkan tentang vampir seperti biasa.Wajar saja,kelas masih sepi hanya beberapa teman Len yang sudah berangkat,hari ini Len memutuskan datang lebih awal,supaya dia tahu gosip apa saja yang dibicarakan teman temannya.Sambil menunggu mereka,Len membaca buku pelajaran.Setelah cukup lama menunggu,teman teman Len akhirnya datang,dari luar kelas sudah terdengar suara mereka yang asyik mengobrol,kelas Len memang kelas yang cukup ribut.Murid muridnya suka sekali bergosip dan berbuat onar terkecuali Len.

"Hei,kalian dengar tidak? Katanya ada vampir muncul di bawah jembatan lagi loh."

Seorang siswi memulai gosipnya.

"Hah!? Apa itu benar?!"

"Itu benar.Orang orang sudah banyak yang membicarakannya."

Len tersentak,ditajamkannya pendengarannya, mendengar percakapan teman temannya.

"Oh,kemarin aku melihat ambulan dan polisi.Sepertinya ada yang terluka."Kata salah satu siswa yang ikut pembicaraan siswi siswi.

"Benarkah?! Berarti orang yang terluka itu akan menjadi vampir!"

"Dasar bodoh! Para ilmuwan kan sudah bilang kalau terluka karena vampir tidak akan membuat korban menjadi vampir.Kau sudah tahukan pemberitahuan dari ilmuwan di TV?"

"Oh iya,kau benar.Hiii,aku tidak mau jadi vampir."Siswi itu bergedik ngeri.

Len menghela napas lega.Teman temannya tidak membicarakan dirinya,dia tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian.Sudah cukup Len mendapat perhatian berlebihan dari siswi perempuan karena ketampanannya,bisa bisa dia dijauhi dan menjadi buah bibir kelasnya.Sekarang Len bisa belajar dengan tenang seperti kata Lily.Tunggu,Len termenung mengingat ibunya.Lily selalu membantu Len dikala dia dalam masalah,tapi apa ini tidak mencurigakan? Berita tentang kejadian kemarin sudah masuk TV tapi tidak ada berita tentang Len sebagai korbannya,hanya petugas terluka saja yang masuk berita tapi tidak ada Len disana,padahal Len sudah menjelaskan kejadian kemarin kepada para polisi dan menjadi saksi penting.Len adalah korban utamanya,dia diserang vampir kelaparan sedangkan petugas itu menolongnya.Bukankah hal ini tentu akan masuk TV?

'Bagaimana cara kaa-san melakukannya? Apa dia menyuap polisi? Ah! Tidak mungkin! Kaa-san tidak mungkin melakukan itu,lagipula kaa-san hanya pekerja pabrik biasa,tidak mungkin kaa-san mampu menyuap mereka.'

Len kembali melamun.Kini Len memikirkan cara Lily menghilangkan 'kehadirannya' dari kejadian kemarin.

Saat Len sedang asyik melamun sedangkan teman temannya sibuk bergosip,guru mereka sudah masuk kedalam kelas.Mayu-sensei,Guru kelas Len mengurai keributan dengan memukul penggaris kayu ke papan tulis,sontak perhatian para murid teralih ke depan.Mayu-sensei tersenyum manis (mengerikan) melihat murid muridnya yang belum duduk,padahal jam pelajaran sudah mulai daritadi.

"Anak anak,cepat duduk.Pelajaran mau dimulai."Kata Mayu lembut(mengancam).

Tahu maksud tersembunyi dari kata kata Mayu,para murid cepat cepat duduk di bangku masing masing.

"Nah,semua sudah duduk? Baiklah kita mulai hari ini dengan ulangan ya~"

"Ehhh!!!!" Serempak murid murid kecuali Len berteriak,keberatan dengan keputusan guru mereka.

Belum sempat mereka meluncurkan kata kata protes,Mayu kembali mengembangkan senyum sadisnya.Murid murid tak jadi protes.Ulangan dadakan hari ini adalah pelajaran sejarah,pelajaran yang identik dengan hafalan,dari soal maupun jawaban pastilah panjang.Mayu membagikan kertas soal dan jawaban,beberapa murid berdiskusi sebelum ulangan dimulai, bahkan ada beberapa murid yang masih sempat gosip.

"Duuhh! Bagaimana ini? Aku kan belum belajar Kenapa sih Mayu-sensei selalu ulangan dadakan?!

"Iya.Huh! Menyebalkan! Kenapa tidak beritahu sih kalau ada ulangan supaya kita bisa belajar,minimal baca baca sedikit lah walau engga masuk ke kepala."

"Ehem.Anak anak,tolong jangan berisik selama ujian ya."

Murid murid yang sedang asyiknya ngobrol dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Mayu-sensei.Padahal tadi Mayu-sensei sedang sibuk membagikan kertas tapi tahu tahu dia muncul di samping mereka.Mereka menunduk takut takut sambil mengiyakan.Mayu-sensei kembali ke depan kelas.

"Baiklah anak- anak,silahkan dikerjakan."

Belum sempat murid murid mengerjakan ulangan, terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Permisi sensei,apa aku boleh masuk?" Seorang gadis mengintip dari balik pintu.

Mayu menepuk dahinya.

"Oh iya,aku lupa.Maaf ya,silahkan masuk." Kata Mayu sok imut.

Gadis itu masuk kedalam kelas, kehadirannya menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas.Gadis berambut madu itu tersenyum manis sebelum berbicara.Dia menghirup napas dalam dalam lalu mulai memperkenalkan diri

"Hai,namaku Rin Kagina.Aku murid baru disini,salam kenal."Gadis bernama Rin itu membungkuk hormat.

Murid murid serentak riuh.Mereka menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan pada Rin,lupa kalau sekarang sedang ulangan.Mayu memukulkan penggaris kayu ke meja,memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Baiklah,Rin-chan.Maaf, tapi sekarang kelas kita sedang ulangan,tidak apa apa kan?"Tanya Mayu

"Tidak apa apa sensei."Rin terseyum lagi.

"Baiklah,Rin-chan.Silakan duduk di samping Len ya.Len-kun,tolong angkat tangan."Perintah Mayu.

Len mengangkat tangannya.Rin segera berjalan ke arah meja disamping Len.Sebelum duduk,Rin tersenyum menyapa Len yang dibalas anggukan pelan.Mayu mengambilkan kertas soal dan jawaban untuk Rin,tak lama kelas kembali ke keadaan hening.Kosentrasi dengan soal soal,begitu juga dengan Rin.Telinga Rin menangkap pembicaraan dua murid perempuan di belakang nya.

"Eh,anak baru itu mirip Mayu-sensei tidak sih? Selalu tersenyum tapi senyumannya punya maksud lain."

"Iya,mirip sekali.Apa jangan jangan mereka sekeluarga ya? Hihihi,Aneh sekali."

Mendengar obrolan mereka,Rin tersenyum tipis.

'Dasar manusia manusia rendahan! Baru pertama masuk saja digosipin.Padahal sekarang aku sedang badmood karena harus mengecat rambut hitam kesayangan ku,rambutku jadi seperti sarang lebah! Ditambah lagi aku harus memberi hormat dan tersenyum bodoh pada mangsa mangsaku.Awas saja nanti kalau kalian macam macam,aku akan menghisap darah kalian! Batin Rin dalam hati.

Hidung Rin mencium sesuatu.Suatu bau yang sangat lezat.Perut Rin bergemuruh lapar,padahal dia sudah minum darah tadi pagi.Nafsu akan darah menggelitik Rin untuk mencari asal wangi darah itu.Hidung Rin kembang kempis mencium bau darah yang semakin menggoda.

'Ada orang yang berdarah lezat disini,sangat lezat malah.Beruntung sekali.Ini akan jadi momen tak terlupakan,aku akan minum darah yang sangat lezat.'

Lidah Rin menjilat bibirnya yang tiba tiba kering.Bau darah itu benar benar menguji kesabaran Rin,Rin harus kuat menahan nafsunya.

'Darah itu benar benar nikmat.Dari baunya saja aku sudah tahu darah itu lebih lezat dari dugaanku.Aku benar benar tidak sabar untuk memangsa pemilik darah ini.Tahan Rin! Tahan! Setelah ini aku akan meminum darah lezat tiada tara.'

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat.Rin benar benar sedang diuji,bukan diuji pengetahuan tapi ujian kesabaran.Rin menekan nafsunya dengan menghirup napas pelan pelan,menikmati wangi darah.Setelah tiga puluh menit penyiksaan,akhirnya waktu ujian berakhir.Rin menghela napas senang,dicarinya pemilik darah itu.Tak perlu berlama lama,Rin sudah menemukannya,pemilik darah itu tepat berada disampingnya,Len!

'Jadi kau ya pemilik darah lezat itu.Jangan salahkan aku ya kalau kau akan mati,ini semua gara gara kamu sendiri.' Rin terkikik geli.

Rin sangat senang,akhirnya dia mendapatkan darah lezat tanpa bersusah payah mencarinya.Sebaris ide akan rencana Rin untuk mendapatkan darah Len muncul dikepalanya.Sekejap Rin lupa dengan misi awalnya,dia terlalu menginginkan darah Len.

'Aku harus menyiapkan rencana yang matang .'

**Laboraturium Markas**** VAMKILL**

"Profesor,ini semua berkas untuk senjata baru."Seorang wanita berkacamata memberikan setumpuk berkas di meja kerja Lily.

"Terima kasih,kau boleh pergi."Wanita itu menunduk hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Lily.

Lily memilah berkas berkas itu,membacanya,memeriksanya,mencatat hal hal penting dari berkas,dan membuat laporan senjata baru.Setelah selesai,Lily merapikan kertas kertas itu dengan penjepit kertas, dimasukkan nya berkas itu kedalam map merah.Lily sekali lagi memeriksa supaya tidak ada yang salah,setelah yakin betul semua,dia keluar dari ruangannya menuju kantor Kepala organisasi VAMKILL.Sambil berjalan,Lily melihat jam tangan perak nya,sudah jam 13:00,waktunya Len pulang.Sekarang jam sekolah dipotong,Awalnya jam sekolah usai pukul 15:00 dipotong menjadi pukul 13:00 siang.Lily harus cepat pulang,dia harus membeli makan siang untuk Len.Lily belum sempat membeli bahan masakan untuk dirumah.

'Seharusnya Len sudah pulang.Semoga dia tidak kabur lagi.'

Lily mengambil _handphone_ nya,dia membuka aplikasi pelacaknya.Len sedang naik bus,dia dalam perjalanan pulang.Lily menghela napas lega.Disimpannya _handphone _pintar itu ke dalam jas laboratnya saat sampai di kantor kepala.Pintu besi besar menghadang Lily,Lily harus dipindai terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk kedalam Kantor kepala,jika tidak dipindai pintu besi besar itu tidak akan membuka.Tentu saja hanya orang yang diberi izin khusus untuk masuk kedalamnya oleh kepala organisasi.Lily menempelkan telapak tangannya ke alat pendeteksi,setelah alat pendeteksi memindai tangan Lily,alat itu membuka pintu besi itu.Dibalik pintu besi terdapat pintu biasa,Lily melangkahkan kakinya kedalam.

Penerangan di dalam ruangan cukup gelap dan sunyi,seperti tak ada orang yang memakai ruangan itu.Ruang kepala organisasi itu sangat luas,lengkap dengan sistem keamanan dan teknologi modern.Di dinding ruangan terdapat papan besar,di papan itu tertempel banyak kertas dan tali yang saling menyambung,papan itu berguna untuk mengumpulkan informasi.Di tengah tengah ruangan ada sebuah meja besar,diatasnya berserakan kertas,buku buku dan dokumen,meja itu juga memiliki fungsi yang sama dengan papan informasi.Di belakang meja berantakan itu lah meja kepala organisasi.Lily berjalan ke arah meja itu berada,tapi kepala organisasi itu tidak ada ditempat nya.Lily mencari cari pemimpin organisasi.Orang yang dicari Lily berada di sudut ruangan,pria itu sedang asyik menonton TV sambil meminum secangkir kopi panas.Tanpa basa basi Lily menaruh map di atas meja kecil di samping pria itu duduk.

"Ini laporan perkembangan senjata baru.Aku sudah menambahkan daya kekuatan,dan mengurangi beban senjata ini."

Pria itu menaruh cangkir kopi nya lalu mengambil map antaran Lily.Dia membaca laporan itu dengan cermat.Tanpa banyak kata,pria itu menatuh lagi map itu ke meja.

"Sempurna."Kata pria itu

"Walaupun begitu,senjata ini belum bisa dipakai dan memerlukan waktu penyesuaian yang lama.Ditambah lagi tingkat bahayanya yang tinggi,pengguna senjata ini bisa meregang nyawa hanya sekali memakainya,dan juga-"

Omongan Lily terhenti.Pria itu mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Lily diam.

"Tak apa kalau pemakainya mati yang penting senjata ini berhasil."

"Tuan!"Seru Lily tak setuju.

Pria itu berdiri lalu memutar badannya menghadap Lily.Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Akhir akhir ini kau mulai berani meneriakiku,kau juga sering mengabaikan tugasmu dan lebih memilih pulang daripada bekerja,apa ini semua karena Leon mati?"

Menyebutkan nama suami Lily membuat Lily tersentak.Raut wajah Lily berubah marah,melihat itu pria itu mengerutkan kening.

"Ya ampun.Kau masih menyalahkan ku? Sudah kubilangkan kalau peristiwa itu terjadi karena kecelakaan.Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi dalam pekerjaan,tidak perlu sampai marah begi-"

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu!!!"Teriak Lily.

Pria itu terdiam.Menuggu Lily tenang lebih dahulu.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu."Ulang Lily.

Lily tidak pernah menyukai watak pria itu,dia selalu membicarakan hal yang paling tidak ingin didengar nya.

"Baiklah,maaf,maaf.Oh iya,bukankah Len sudah pulang? Kau tidak mau menyiapkan makan siang untuknya?"

Lily diam saja.Tanpa permisi dia keluar dari ruangan pria itu lalu menutup pintu dengan keras.Memendam amarahnya.

"Hah... dasar perempuan."

Pria itu kembali duduk.Dia membuka laci meja kecil,diambilnya _tape recorder _kecil berwarna hitam.Barang itu sangat mencolok,dari sekian banyaknya barang diruangan itu hanya perekam suara itu yang kuno,barang barang lainnya lebih canggih dan modern tentunya.Entah kenapa pria itu masih menggunakan benda itu,padahal dia mempunyai alat perekam suara modern.Pria itu menekan tombol,terdengarlah sebuah suara.

_"Anak itu menyelamatkan ku."_ Terdengar suara seorang pria.

_"Apakah itu benar?"_Kini suara kepala organisasi itu sendiri.

_"Benar,tuan.Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.Anak itu yang membunuh vampir.Kami saja tidak pernah membunuh vampir."_Seorang pria ikut menimpali.

_"Dia bahkan bisa menembak tanpa meleset.Anehnya dia seperti sudah terbiasa menggunakan benda semacam itu.Anak yang berani dan hebat."_Puji pria itu.

**_'Dia anak yang berani dan hebat.'_**

Kata terakhir pria di _recorder_ itu mengingatkan kepala organisasi dengan perkataan seseorang, seseorang yang dikenal nya.Kepala organisasi menekan kembali tombol _tape recorder_,menghentikan rekamannya.Bibir pria itu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Anak Leon memang hebat."

**Di jalan.**

Mobil Lily mengebut di jalanan,dia baru saja pulang dari supermarket,membeli bahan bahan masakan.Berhubung jam aktivitas dipotong,toko toko tutup lebih cepat.Dia tak bisa berlama lama karena sekarang sudah lewat waktu makan siang.Lily mengemudikan mobilnya ke sebuah restoran ayam goreng,dia berniat membeli itu untuk makan siang.Lily tak akan sempat memasak karena dia harus mengejar pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.Sebenarnya pekerjaan Lily tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk pulang lebih awal,tapi Lily harus melakukan itu semua sebagai _single __mother_.Dia harus bisa membagi waktu kerja dan mengurus Len.Sampai di restoran,Lily memesan makanan.Lily kembali menlihat jam tangannya,jam 14:28.

'Len pasti lapar...'

"Pesanan siap."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Lily mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar makanan.Setelah membayar,Lily buru buru pulang.Lily baru sampai rumah jam 15:00.Lily memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam teras,Lily menutup pintu rapat rapat.

"Len,aku pulang."

Srek.

Suara itu mengagetkan Lily.Lily melongok ke luar jendela.Tak ada siapa siapa diluar,jalanan pun sepi.

'Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu...'

Mata Lily mengawasi langit.Dia yakin kalau suara itu berasal dari langit.Suaranya seperti... kepakan sayap.

'Apa itu hanya burung ya? Ah sudahlah,aku harus menyiapkan makanan untuk Len.'

Lily masuk kedalam rumah,dilihatnya Len yang tertidur di sofa.Sepertinya Len sedang menonton TV tapi dia ketiduran,TV juga masih dalan keadaan menyala.Len tidak sadar kalau Lily sudah pulang,tidurnya lelap sekali.Lily duduk di samping Len,dia tersenyum lembut,dengan penuh kasih Lily mengelus rambut Len.Lily melihat kerah baju Len yang berantakan lalu merapikan nya.

'Tidak biasanya Len ketiduran,dia pasti lelah sekaligus lapar.'

Lily mengusap wajah Len.Wajah tidur Len begitu manis di mata Lily.Lily melihat wajah Len lebih teliti.

'Len punya mata sepertiku sedangkan bentuk wajahnya seperti...'

Lily terdiam.Dia kembali mengingat kenangan lama dengan Leon.Mengingat itu membuat hati Lily sesak,masih berat untuk merelakan kepergian Leon.Tanpa sadar,air mata menggenang di mata Lily.Cepat cepat Lily menghapus air matanya.

'Aku harus tegar! Aku tidak akan kehilangan keluargaku lagi! Aku akan menjaga mereka!' Janji Lily pada dirinya sendiri.

Lily melihat Len kedinginan,buru buru Len mengambil selimut dari kamar Len untuk menyelimutinya.Merasakan sesuatu,Len terbangun.

"Hmm? Eh? Ah! Kaa-san."

"Ah,maaf.Kaa-san membangunkanmu.Oh iya,kaa-san sudah beli makanan,maaf kaa-san terlambat."

Lily menepuk lembut kepala Len.

"Tidak apa." Jawab Len singkat.

Lily pergi ke dapur.Menyimpan bahan bahan makanan di kulkas lalu menyiapkan makan siang untuk Len.Lily dan Len mengobrol dengan santai menikmati waktu bersama,tanpa sadar ada yang mengintip mereka dari kejauhan.Mata merah Rin menyala nyala melihat mereka berdua,dia berdecih kesal.

"Cih,sial! Gara gara wanita itu pulang rencanaku jadi gagal.Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa memangsanya."

**Flashback on.**

Ting Tong.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi.Murid murid bersorak menyambut bel.Tanpa memerlukan waktu lama,mereka semua sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Sampai jumapa besok anak anak.Berhati hatilah."

Setelah mengucapkan salam.Mayu keluar kelas diikuti murid murid yang ingin cepat pulang.Bis sekolah telah menanti mereka didepan sekolah,siap mengantar murid murid.Kini di setiap sekolah ada bis sekolah yang mengantar hingga menjemput mereka.Murid murid tidak diperbolehkan lagi berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, bahaya mengintai mereka.Sekalipun hari masih siang mereka tetap harus waspada, tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun.Kelas Len mengantri,bis sekolah disesuaikan dengan kelas masing masing,kelas Len mendapat Bis yang ke sembilan,bis yang terakhir.Mereka harus bersabar menunggu murid murid kelas lain naik bis terlebih dahulu.

Diam diam Rin mengikuti Len.Rin ingin tahu dimana rumah Len supaya dia bisa menyusup masuk kerumahnya lalu memangsa Len.Rin sangat tidak sabar menunggu bis sekolah mereka datang,bis sekolah kelas lain belum berangkat berangkat karena banyak murid yang belum naik ke bis.

'Dasar manusia manusia lambat! Cepatlah!'

Ingin Rin meneriaki rombongan kelas lain yang berjalan lambat,tapi tidak mungkin dia mengatakan itu,orang orang akan mencurigai nya.Kalau sampai identitas Rin ketahuan,misinya untuk menguasai dunia akan batal dan tentu saja Rin tidak jadi mendapat kan darah lezat Len.Ah! Rin tidak mau itu terjadi.Rin tidak mau kehilangan darah lezat hanya karena kecerobohan nya.Rin terus mengawasi gerak gerik Len,dilihatnya Len yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dengan headset di _handphone_ nya.Len bersandar di tembok sekolah,jaraknya agak menjauh dari teman teman Len.Len tidak bersama teman temannya,beberapa teman Len sempat mengajaknya mengobrol tapi Len selalu menolak, dia lebih memilih sendirian daripada bersama teman temannya.

'Sepertinya dia penyendiri,Dia juga tidak banyak bicara,manusia pendiam dan penyendiri...Bagus! Kalau begini aku tidak perlu mengurus teman temannya yang mengganggu walau aku jadi tidak bisa menghisap darah mereka tapi aku masih bisa menikmati darah Len.' Batin Rin senang.

Akhirnya bis yang ditunggu tunggu datang.Murid murid berdesakan masuk ke dalam bis.Len duduk sendirian didekat jendela.Rin melihat kesempatan untuk mengenal lebih dekat dengan mangsa nya.Rin mendekati Len.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya Rin.

Len menatap Rin sebantar,tanpa menjawab,Len hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih."

Rin duduk disamping Len,wangi darahnya semakin kuat,Rin sebisa mungkin menahan nafsunya itu.Kalau dia menghisap darah Len Sekarang tentu Rin akan ketahuan.Rin berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.Mata Rin melirik Len,Len masih mendengar kan lagu sambil melihat keluar jendela.Beberapa saat kemudian satu persatu murid murid sudah diantar ke rumah,hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja.Rin dan Len juga belum turun,rumah Rin memang cukup jauh dari sekolah,ini kesempatan Rin untuk mengetahui rumah Len supaya Rin bisa memangsa Len saat di rumah.Tapi nasib sial menghampiri Rin,Rin turun terlebih dahulu sebelum Len itu artinya Rin tidak bisa tahu dimana rumah Len.Rin memutar otak mencari cara untuk tetap mengikuti Len.Rin memutuskan untuk terbang,bukankah akan ketahuan kalau ada vampir? Tenang saja,Rin sudah memakai jubah hitam menghilang pemberian Rei.Jubah itu bisa membuat Rin tidak terlihat walaupun dia terbang.Rin segera mengikuti bis sekolah hingga Len turun dari bis.Rin duduk diatas atap rumah tentangga depan Len, memastikan tidak ada orang selain Len.Setelah yakin tak ada orang lain Rin terbang ke atap rumah Len,lalu turun perlahan memasuki jendela terbuka.Jendela itu adalah jendela dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang TV,Rin bersembunyi dibalik meja makan.Len memasuki ruang TV,dia menaruh tasnya di sofa.Len merebahkan diri di sofa melepas lelah seharian belajar.

'Kesempatan untukku."

Rin pelan pelan mendekati Len.Lalu Len menyalakan TV sempat membuat Rin kaget.Rin kembali mengendap endap,tatapan Len mengarah ke TV tapi dia tidak benar benar menonton nya.Kini Rin tepat di belakang Len,Rin bersembunyi dibalik sofa Len duduk.Wangi darah semakin kuat,Rin ingin menghisapnya sekarang juga.Rin mengeluarkan kantong hitam dari saku roknya,kantong itu berisi bubuk bunga malam,bunga pembawa tidur.Rencana Rin ingin meniduri Len dengan bubuk bunga malam lalu menghisap darah Len tanpa perlawanan dari Len,Rin ingin menikmati darah Len tanpa harus susah payah melawan perlawanan Len.Rin menaburkan bubuk itu di kepala Len diam diam,berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi apa apa.Perlahan lahan bubuk itu mulai bekerja,Len mulai terkantuk,lalu tanpa sadar Len jatuh tertidur.

'Yes! Berhasil! Darah lezat aku datang!'

Rin memposisikan Len tiduran sofa.Disibaknya rambut Len yang menutupi lehernya(disini rambut Len tidak diikat).Bau darah semakin menggoda Rin,mulut Rin terbuka,taringnya menjulur keluar,matanya berubah menjadi merah.Darah lezat sudah di depan mata.Jantung Rin berdegup kencang,ini adalah sejarah baru dalam hidup Rin,Rin mendapat darah lezat yang sangat langka! Royal Blood.Rin menarik kerah baju Len dengan hati hati,memberi Rin ruang supaya lebih leluasa menghisap darah Len.Rin mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Len,mulutnya terbuka memamerkan taring tajamnya,bersiap menancapkan taringnya di leher Len.

Ckiit.

Tap tap tap

Rin terkejut.Rin mengalihkan wajahnya dari Len,dia melihat keluar jendela.terlihat wanita berambut pirang panjang diikat.Langkah kakinya mendekati ruang TV.

"Len,aku pulang." Terdengar suara wanita.

'Suara wanita...sial! Ibunya pulang!'Batin Rin panik.

Rin kembali menatap Len.Ini adalah keajaiban terbesar dalam hidupnya,minum Royal Blood yang sangat langka! Tapi kesempatan ini hilang karena orang tua mangsanya datang.Rin menggeram marah,Rin bisa saja langsung membunuh ibu Len tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.Rin merasakan aura petarung yang kuat di dalam ibu Len,ditambah lagi tadi siang Rin sengaja tidak minum darah karena terlalu berharap mendapatkan darah Len.Kini kekuatan Rin berkurang setengahnya,dia bisa celaka.Dengan berat hati Rin meninggalkan Len,dia berlari ke arah jendela lalu melesat terbang keluar.

'Sial! Sial! Sial!'Umpat Rin.

Rin menggeram marah,dia terbang menjauh dari rumah Len.Rasanya berat sekali meninggalkan darah itu.Rin gagal mendapatkan darah dambaannya.Karena terlalu marah,Rin tidak sadar kepakan sayapnya membuat suara yang mengagetkan Lily.

'Awas saja kau wanita sialan! Aku jadi gagal mendapatkan Royal Blood gara gara kamu! Ini semua salahmu! Suatu saat aku akan menghisap habis darahmu!'

**Flashback off**

Rin meremas jubah hitam yang dipakainya.Dia benar benar ingin darah Len,Rin tidak sabar menikmati darah lezat itu.Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ibu Len sudah pulang,Rin harus memikirkan rencana lain.Rin pun terpaksa pulang kerumahnya.

**Rumah Rin**

Rin tinggal di sebuah apartemen besar di pusat kota.Apartemen mewah yang hanya bisa dipakai orang kaya saja.Banyak orang orang kaya menghabiskan waktu dengan menghamburkan uang uang mereka.Mereka berpesta siang dan malam membuat keributan.Untung rumah Rin jauh dari orang orang kaya itu,jangan sampai mereka membuat Rin marah karena Rin benar benar sedang badmood. kalau sampai membuat Rin marah dia pasti sudah menjadikan mereka semua 'manusia kering'.Rin melompat ke kasur queen sizenya,kasur empuknya tidak bisa membuat Rin tenang seperti biasa.Dijamin seratus persen Rin tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak karena masih memikirkan kegagalan nya.Rin mengambil bantal labunya,membenamkan wajahnya lalu berteriak.

"GYAAAAAA!!!!!!! SIALAN! SIALAN! SIALAN! BRENGSEK!!!!!"

Rin berteriak sepuas puasnya, mengeluarkan semua amarah nya kedalam bantalnya.Rin memang seorang putri tapi sifatnya itu sama sekali tidak menggambarkan seorang putri,apalagi Rin kasar,manja,egois dan seenaknya sendiri.Setelah puas berteriak,Rin melepas bantal itu dari wajahnya.Rambut Rin jadi acak acakan.Rin mengambil cermin di meja riasnya,terlihat wajah Rin yang kusut,rambut berantakan dan mata merah yang penuh amarah.Rin bergegas mandi,dia cepat cepat ingin mengganti penampilan nya.Rin sangat benci menyamar menjadi manusia, menurut nya manusia hanyalah hewan ternak untuk disantap dan bodoh.Rin tidak mau seperti itu walaupun hanya menyamar.Selesai mandi,Rin memakai baju atasan hitam dengan bagian bahu yang terbuka dan hanya menutup dadanya,perutnya dibiarkan terbuka,sedangkan untuk celananya,Rin memakai hotpants.Rin duduk di kursi meja riasnya,dia memakai bedak, lipstik dan memakai anting anting kelelawar.Selesai berdandan,Rin mengambil sebuah buku tua di tasnya lalu membawanya tidur.Rin membuka buka itu dibagian bab yang membahas darah,salah satu bab itu tertulis Royal Blood.

_Royal Blood._

_Darah yang sangat lezat dan sangat langka.Banyak vampir yang mengira bahwa darah ini hanyalah dongeng belaka padahal ini benar adanya.Mereka tidak percaya cerita ini karena tidak pernah meminum Royal Blood sebelumnya.Bisa dijamin saat mereka meminumnya,mereka akan begitu tergila gila.Tapi darah ini sangat langka, kalau ada vampir yang meminumnya,dia akan terus menerus menginginkan Royal Blood dan menjadi liar akibat nafsu darah yang luar biasa.Dia akan terus memangsa manusia tanpa henti sampai dia mendapatkan kembali Royal Blood dan nafsu darahnya terpuaskan.Namun,Darah ini tidak akan pernah membuat vampir puas, mereka akan terus mencari nya hingga ketemu._

Rin terus mengulang ngulang bab itu.Nafsu darah Rin masih bersarang dan juga amarahnya.Rin mendapat kan buku ini dari Rui.Rui pernah cerita kalau dia juga pernah minum darah itu tapi Rin tidak memercayai nya sampai dia bertemu Len si pemilik Royal Blood.Rin ingin sekali mencobanya padahal rencana nya hampir berhasil tapi akhirnya gagal.Rin mendengus kesal, dilampiaskan amarahnya dengan memukul mukul bantal labunya.Lelah memukul,Rin berhenti.Rin kembali mengambil buku itu dan membacanya lagi.

'Kalau ada vampir yang meminum Royal Blood dia akan menjadi gila,apa itu benar? Okaa-sama bercerita pernah meminum nya tapi dia baik baik saja tidak seperti bayangan ku.Yahhh...sejak awal Okaa-sama memang sudah gila.'Tanpa sadar Rin menjelekkan ibunya.

'Tapi kalau itu benar aku tidak takut untuk minum darah ini.'

Rin menatap kosong langit kamar nya.Tangannya terangkat keatas srolah hendak mengambil sesuatu.

"Tunggulah,Royal Blood.Aku akan segera mendapatkan mu."


	4. Insting Vampir

Len POV

'Ini hanya perasaan ku saja atau gadis itu memang terus memperhatikan ku?'

Ini bukan berarti aku ke GR-an tapi dia memang terus memperhatikan ku seperti hari ini dikelas ketika pelajaran sejarah.Saat pelajaran aku merasakan ada tatapan mata yang terus mengawasi ku,aku tahu kalau yang mengawasiku adalah Rin Kagina si murid baru.Rasanya risih sekali,dia terus menerus mengawasiku,aku jadi tidak nyaman duduk si sebelahnya.Ingin saja aku meminta guru untuk menukar tempat duduk tapi rasanya tidak sopan.Makanya aku duduk agak menjauh darinya,selain itu aku punya perasaan kalau Kagina-san membuntutiku,saat aku pergi ke kantin, lapangan atau perpustakaan,kemana saja aku pergi.Sepertinya ini hanya perasaan ku saja,aku tak pernah melihat langsung Kagina-san mengikuti ku.Ukh! Apa dia stalker? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padanya? tapi itu tidak mungkin,ini baru sehari Kagina-san pindah. Apa aku pernah bertemu dengan Kagina-san sebelum nya? Tidak mungkin juga,aku tak pernah bertemu dia sebelumnya.Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aku benar benar tidak suka dibuntuti terus. Apa aku langsung bertanya saja ya? Ah,tidak. Itu tidak sopan.Bisa bisa dia salah sangka.Lagipula aku jarang berbicara dengannya,dengan teman sekelas pun aku jarang mengobrol.Apa aku pernah berbicara dengannya? Ah! Saat di bis! Diakan duduk disampingku juga.Kagina-san juga yang pertama menyapaku walau aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan saja.Apa dia marah karena aku tidak berbicara dengannya? Aduuhh...kenapa aku jadi pusing begini? Hah...aku terlalu memikirkan nya.Mungkin aku yang salah paham.

"Kagamine."

"Kagamine-san!"

Aku tersentak.Rupanya Mayu-sensei memanggilku,aku sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"I-iya,Sensei?"

"Bisa kau bacakan halaman 43?" Pinta Mayu-sensei.

"Baik."

Aku berdiri sambil memegang buku sejarah.Teman temanku melihatku,begitu juga Kagina-san.Jujur.Aku tak suka terus diperhatikan.Itu membuat ku tidak nyaman.

"Tragedi vampir.

Mahluk penghisap darah ini sudah hidup ratusan tahun yang lalu.Vampir hidup di malam hari dan sensitif dengan sinar matahari,dikisahkan juga vampir takut dengan bawang dan benda perak,mereka juga bisa terbang dengan cepat dan menghilang di balik bayangan.Vampir akan menjadi kuat jika mereka meminum darah manusia.Konon,vampir juga menguasai ilmu sihir seperti penyihir. Awalnya orang orang menganggap vampir hanyalah dongeng belaka,tapi itu berubah sejak empat puluh tahun lalu.Vampir mulai menyerang jepang.Saat itu,entah darimana vampir bermunculan lalu menyerang manusia.Mereka menghisap darah banyak orang,korban pun berjatuhan.Dengan cepat vampir menyebar keseluruh jepang dan menguasai begara kita,akibatnya tingkat penduduk berkurang drastis.Banyak orang yang kehilangan keluarga mereka.Orang orang yang selamat lalu di kumpulkan di 'suatu tempat' oleh pemerintah.Entah dimana tempat pemerintah membawa korban yang selamat, mereka tidak pernah memberi tahu.Setelah sepuluh tahun tinggal disana,pemerintah mengirim pasukan penyerang untuk membasmi vampir tapi rencana mereka tidak berjalan mulus,vampir dengan mudah mengalahkan pasukan penyerang.Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian,muncul organisasi bernama VAMKIIL.Mereka melawan para vampir dan menang,jepang kembali merebut 'negara jajahan' vampir,setahun kemudian pemerintah membuat sebuah alat canggih yang membantu manusia dari vampir,dengan alat ini korban vampir berkurang banyak.

Aku menyelesaikan bacaanku.Kenapa aku malah disuruh membaca sejarah kelam ini? Bikin perasaan ku tidak enak saja.

"Terima kasih Kagamine-san.Kau boleh duduk."

Aku kembali duduk ke kursi ku.Mayu-sensei kembali melanjutkan pelajaran.Saat aku menyimak pelajaran,tiba tiba aku merasakan hawa dingin, saking dinginnya aku sampai menggigil,bulu kuduk ku berdiri.Ada apa ini? Aku melihat lihat teman teman ku,mereka baik baik saja,tidak kedinginan seperti ku.Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan pusing dan mual.Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa aku sakit? Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh.Perasaan yang membuatku takut ini...oh tidak! Jangan disini!

Aku mengangkat tanganku.

"Ada apa Kagamine-san?" Tanya Mayu-sensei.

"Bolehkah aku pergi ke UKS? Aku merasa tidak enak badan."Kataku memelas.

"Baiklah.Kau boleh ke UKS."

Mayu-sensei memberiku izin.

Bergegas aku pergi ke UKS.Rasa mualku makin menjadi jadi! Aku ingin muntah! Masuk ke ruang UKS,aku berlari ke wastafel lalu muntah.Huwekk! Uuuukh! Kepalaku pusing sekali.Tubuhku lemas.Aku menyentuh keningku,panas.Aku tidak boleh diam saja,aku harus cepat! Aku keluar dari UKS lalu mengendap endap ke aula sekolah. Aku mencari sesuatu.Itu dia! Buru buru aku lari ke arah sana.Kudekati benda berbentuk kota itu,aku membuka tutup kotak itu lalu menekan tombol bewarna merah.

TEEEETTTT!!!!!

TEEEETTTT!!!!!

TEEEETTTT!!!!!

Alarm darurat berbunyi.

Suara memekakkan telinga itu menggema di seluruh sekolah.Sontak guru guru maupun murid terkejut lalu berlari ke ruang perlindungan,ruang ini dibuat untuk keadaan darurat kalau vampir menyerang atau terjadi suatu bencana.Siswa siswi berteriak ketakutan,mereka berdesakan masuk kedalam ruang perlindungan,guru guru menertibkan mereka supaya tidak masuk berdesakan dan masuk lebih cepat.Aku tergopoh-gopoh ikut berlari ke ruang perlindungan,tapi rasa mualku kembali! Cepat cepat aku mencari tempat untuk muntah.Tubuhku semakin lemah,panasku semakin tinggi,kepalaku terasa berat sekali.Sial! Aku belum masuk ke ruang perlindungan.Tubuhku ambruk ke lantai,aku tidak bisa bergerak,perlahan lahan mataku tertutup.Sebelum aku pingsan aku mendengar suara berisik seperti kepakan sayap,disusul suara benda benda terlempar.Kupaksa mataku terbuka lebih lama,kulihat bayangan hitam berterbangan menembus bangunan sekolah,bayangan itu menghancurkan sekolah ku! Puing puing bangunan berjatuhan,lorong lorong kelas mulai runtuh,bayangan hitam itu menghancurkan bangunan di atas ku,puing bangunan itu jatuh di atas ku sementara aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.Ketika puing bangunan itu berjarak satu meter diatasku,aku pingsan.Masuk kedalam kegelapan.

End Len POV.

_'Berita terkini.Sekelompok __vampir telah menyerang sekolah Vocaloid high school.Mereka menyerang tiba tiba di saat anak anak sedang pelajaran.Kehadiran mendadak mereka menggemparkan seisi sekolah, vampir vampir juga menghancurkan gedung gedung sekolah,korban jiwa masih belum diketahui-"_

Prang!

Lily berdiri membeku di depan TV.Cawan yang dipegang nya terjatuh ke lantai dan hancur berkeping keping.Lily berlari keluar dari laboratorium,tidak peduli kalau dia sedang sibuk bekerja.Lily lari ke mobilnya yang terparkir di _basemant_,menyalakan mobilnya lalu segera keluar dari markas VAMKIIL.Lily mengebut di jalanan,mengabaikan klakson mobil lain yang marah karena Lily terlalu cepat mengendarai nya.Air mata Lily yang ditahannya dari tadi akhirnya tumpah,mata Lily kemerahan, perasaan Lily kacau.

'Bagaimana ini? Apa Len baik baik saja?Apa dia selamat? Len sudah masuk ruang perlindungan atau belum?'

Ribuan pertanyaan menyerang pikiran Lily,karena pikirannya itu dia tidak bisa fokus berkendara,hampir saja Lily menabrak pengendara mobil didepannya.Lily berusaha mengontrol emosi nya,dia menggeleng kan kepalanya kuat kuat menjauhkan pikiran negatif.Sekarang Lily harus fokus supaya sampai lebih cepat.Beberapa saat kemudian,Lily sampai di Vocaloid High school,sekolah itu sudah runtuh lebih dari separuhnya,nyaris tak tersisa.Didepan pintu gerbang sekolah,polisi menghadang orang orang yang seperti nya orang tua murid murid berusaha masuk kedalam,para polisi memasang garis kuning,membatasi area sekolah.Orang tua murid murid berteriak memanggil anak anak mereka, beberapa orang tua murid bertengkar dengan polisi.Lily semakin stres melihat sekumpulan orang tua murid murid, pemandangan itu sangat menggambarkan dirinya,orang tua yang mengkhawatirkan anak anak mereka.Sebelum Lily masuk kedalam kerumunan,Lily mengambil sebuah senjata dari tasnya lalu menyembunyikannya di balik jasnya.Lily masuk kedalam kerumunan, ikut berdesakan supaya bisa mencapai garis polisi kerumunan itu.Saat tepat didepan garis pembatas, seorang polisi menghalangi Lily.

"Maaf bu,warga dilarang melewati garis pemba-" Belum selesai polisi itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Lily mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya,menunjukkan lisensi VAMKILL miliknya.

"Saya anggota organisasi VAMKILL.Saya datang untuk memeriksa keadaan."Kata Lily tegas.

Tanpa banyak bicara,polisi itu membuka garis pembatas membiarkan Lily masuk. Orang orang yang melihat Lily masuk protes,Mereka memprotes polisi karena memperbolehkan Lily masuk kedalam sekolah sedangkan mereka tidak diperbolehkan.Lily mencari reruntuhan kelas Len,sulit untuk mencarinya karena ruang kelas sudah hancur.Lily melihat tanda kelas di sekitar reruntuhan,tanda itu tanda kelas Len,Lily berusaha mencari Len di sela sela reruntuhan,tangannya mengangkat reruntuhan.Ketika sibuk mencari Len,dua vampir berdiri di belakang Lily.Mereka menatap Lily yang sibuk mencari di reruntuhan.Ada satu vampur yang terbang mengitari dua vampir dibawahnya dan Lily.

"Hahaha,kau tidak akan menemukan siapa siapa disana." Ejek salah satu vampir tapi Lily tidak memperdulikannya.

"Semua guru dan anak anak itu pasti sudah mati."Kata vampir yang lainnya.

Tangan Lily berhenti mengangkat reruntuhan.

"Betul sekali.kita bisa berpesta darah.Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kami bisa minum darah manusia."

"Mau mencari dimanapun mereka semua pasti sudah tewas termasuk anakmu."

Lily terkesiap.Ditahannya amarahnya karena dua vampir itu telah berani mengatakan kalau Len sudah mati.

"Bagaimana kalau kami menghisap darahmu? Supaya kau bisa bertemu lagi dengan anakmu disana."

Dua vampir itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mengejek Lily.Lily geram,dia sudah tidak bisa menahan marahnya lagi,diam diam Lily mengambil senjatanya yang berbentuk tongkat sepanjang pemukul baseball.Ketika dua vampir itu masih asyik tertawa,Lily mengeluarkan senjata nya, menebas kepala salah vampir,vampir disampingnya terbelalak kaget.Senjata itu bisa diperpanjang maupun diperpendek,ujung tongkat itu terdapat pisau tajam yang mampu memotong besi. Sebelum vampir itu sempat berbuat apa apa Lily sudah menebas kepala vampir yang kedua.Darah memuncrat kemana mana,sebagian darah vampir mengenai jas putih Lily.Vampir yang terbang itu berteriak memanggil teman temannya,vampir vampir lain berdatangan jumlahnya lebih dari selusin.Lily memanjangkan tongkatnya,kini tongkatnya berubah menjadi tombak.Vampi vampir berlompatan menyerang Lily,satu persatu Lily menusuk jantung mereka dan memenggal kepala merek.Vampir lain berusaha melawan Lily dengan sihir hitamnya, vampir yang lain menyerang Lily dengan kuku tajamnya.Mereka berdua mendesak Lily tapi itu tidak berguna untuk Lily,dengan gesit Lily memotong tangan kedua vampir itu,kedua vampir itu menjerit kesakitan,ini kesempatan untuk Lily,Lily melesat mendekati mereka lalu menusuk jantung kedua vampir itu bersamaan.Lily menusuk mereka seolah sedang membuat sate,tiga vampir kembali muncul dibelakang nya,Lily melempar mayat vampir itu kearah mereka,dua vampir terkena lemparan Lily,vampir yang satunya lagi menerjang Lily dengan cepat,Lily terjatuh saat berusaha menghindari serangan vampir itu,vampir itu bersiap menyerang Lily dan berniat menghisap darahnya,Lily menahan vampir itu dengan tombaknya yang dibuat menyamping didalam mulut vampir.Vampir itu terus mendorong tubuhnya untuk mendesak Lily,karena vampir itu semakin menekan nya,tangan Lily mulai tak kuat menahan vampir itu,vampir vampir lain bermunculan dibelakang didepan Lily,jumlahnya begitu banyak Lily tak sempat melawan mereka.Di saat itulah seorang pria menolong Lily,pria itu mengeluarkan pedang katananya lalu dengan sekali tebasan pria itu memotong tubuh para vampir menjadi beberapa bagian.Pria itu mengarahkan pedangnya ke vampir yang menyerang Lily dan menusuk jantungnya dari belakang,vampir itu mati seketika.Lily menendang mayat vampir itu menjauh darinya,pria itu membantu Lily bangun.Lily melihat sosok pria tersebut,pria itu berambut ungu panjang yang diikat ala samurai,tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan bahunya yang lebar.Pria itu memakai pakaian serba hitam,Lily yakin pria itu juga seorang VAMKIIL seperti dirinya setelah melihat senjata pria itu,pedang pria itu adalah salah satu senjata buatannya,senjata yang Lily buat khusus untuk VAMKILL.Belum sempat Lily mengucapkan sepatah kata,pria itu menunduk memberi hormat pada Lily.

"Saya mohon maaf karena terlambat membantu anda." Pria bersurai ungu otu meminta maaf.

"Ah,tidak apa.Omong omong siapa namamu?"Tanya Lily.Lily tak hapal nama nama anggota VAMKILL, karena anggota VAMKILL terus bertambah setiap tahunnya.

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya,dia memasukkan pedangnya kedalam sarung katananya.

"Nama saya Kamui Gakupo.Saya salah satu anggota mata mata khusus VAMKILL."

Lily terkejut.Baru kali ini dia melihat mata mata khusus VAMKILL,mata mata khusus VAMKILL tidak pernah menunjukkan diri dan bekerja terpisah tidak seperti mata mata biasa.

'Apa yang dilakukan mata mata khusus disini?' Pikir Lily.

"Apakah anda mencari anak anda yang bernama Len Kagamine?"

Mendengar Gakupo menyebut nama Len membuat Lily teringat akan Len

"Kau tahu dimana dia berada?" Tanya Lily buru buru.

Gakupo mengangguk.

"Saya membawanya ke rumah sakit VAMKILL."

Jawaban Gakupo membuat Lily terkejut.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kesana?! Kenapa tidak rumah sakit biasa saja?! Atau bawa saja dia kerumahku!"Lily berkata panik.

Len tidak boleh tahu kalau Lily seorang VAMKILL bukan pekerja pabrik.Ditambah lagi pekerjaan ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu kelam mereka Lily dan Len.Kepala Lily pusing.Bagaiman kalau Len tahu dia berada di markas VAMKILL? Bagaimana jadinya kalau Len tahu Lily seorang VAMKILL?

Gakupo menunduk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan saya tapi ini perintah-"

"Perintah 'dia'kan?!"

Belum selesai Gakupo berbicara,Lily memotong nya.Gakupo kembali mengangguk.Lily menggeram marah.Lily berjalan keluar dari sekolah,Gakupo tahu Lily pasti akan pergi ke rumah sakit VAMKILL jadi Gakupo menyusulnya.DLily berjalan kearah mobilnya,dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan ngeri dari para orang tua murid karena jasnya berlumuran darah.Lily masuk kedalam mobil,melepas jasnya yang bernoda darah menggantikannya dengan jaket panjang.Lily mengebut ke rumah sakit VAMKILL,tombaknya tadi sudah diubah kembali menjadi tongkat pendek.Lily kembali ke markas VAMKILL,Gakupo juga pergi bersama Lily dengan mobilnya sendiri.

**Rumah Sakit VAMKILL**

Len membuka matanya.Matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka,mata Len menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di ruangan itu.Kini Len berada di kamar pasien di rumah sakit VAMKILL.Kamar VIP itu sangat luas,lengkap dengan TV,kulkas,AC,lemari dan fasilitas lainnya.Len berusaha bangun dari ranjang pasien,tapi usahanya gagal karena tubuh Len sangat lemah,Len kembali memegang keningnya,masih panas.Len menghela nafas pasrah,Len bahkan tidak kuat bangun apalagi turun dari ranjang walau sekedar untuk melihat keluar jendela,kondisinya ini selalu terjadi ketika 'insting vampir' Len muncul,kepala Len juga masih pusing tapi Len tidak memikirkan itu,dia berpikir dimana dirinya sekarang.Len tahu dia ada dirumah sakit tapi rumah sakit ini berbeda dengan rumah sakit yang lain,sangat berbeda malah.Rumah sakit ini memiliki teknologi yang sangat canggih,Len bahkan belum pernah melihat teknologi secanggih ini.Saat Len masih sibuk memikirkan dimana dirinya sekarang,seorang pria masuk kedalam kamar pasien Len.Pria itu bertubuh tinggi tegap seperti Gakupo tapi lebih pendek darinya,pria itu berambut biru tua,dia memakai setelan jas yang mewah,pria itu tersenyum penuh arti kepada Len.Len menatap pria itu takut takut,orang tak dikenal itu masuk kedalam kamar nya tapi Len sendiri berada di tempat yang tidak dikenalinya.Pria itu berdiri disamping ranjang Len.Dia membuka percakapan.

"Namamu Len kan?" Tanya pria itu.

Len mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk.Kebiasaan tidak suka mengobrol Len masih saja kambuh walau ditempat asing.

"Perkenalkan namaku Shion Kaito,kau bisa memanggilku Kaito saja." Kaito mengulurkan tangannya,meminta jabat tangan Len.

Len menjabat tangan Kaito ragu ragu.Selesai berkenalan Kaito mengatakan suatu kalimat yang membuat Len terkejut.

"Apa kau yang membunuh vampir di bawah jembatan itu?"Tanya Kaito tapi Len tidak menjawab.

Len terus menunduk tanpa melihat wajah Kaito,jantung Len berdegup kencang saking takutnya,bagaimana bisa orang asing tahu tentang itu? Apa dia melihat beritanya di TV? Tapi tidak ada berita apa apa tentang Len di TV.

'bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Siapa dia sebenarnya ?'

Len mengingat ingat kejadian tiga hari lalu,Len berusaha ingat apa dia pernah bertemu Kaito disana tapi Len sama sekali tidak ingat,tidak yakin tepatnya.Len yakin dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kaito sebelumnya saat Len kabur.

"Apa kau yang menekan alarm darurat di sekolah mu?"

Kali ini pertanyaan Kaito benar benar membuat Len terperanjat.Len terkejut setengah mati,bagaimana Kaito bisa tahu? Apa dia yang selama ini mengawasinya? Jadi bukan Rin pelakunya? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menyergap Len.Len ingin bertanya tapi dia terlalu takut.

"A-aku..."Len menjadi gelisah.

Kaito tidak memperdulikan kegelisahan Len,dia lebih ingin mendapat jawaban dari Len.

"Waktu kau mau pegi ke ruang perlindungan kau pingsan kan? Apakah waktu itu kau merasakan kehadiran para vampir? Kalau iya ada berapa jumlah mereka? Apa saja yang mereka lakukan? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengetahui keberadaan mereka?" Kaito menyerang Len dengan ribuan pertanyaan nya.

Len sama sekali tidak menjawab.Mendengar pertanyaan Kaito membuat kepala Len lebih sakit.Ingatan kejadian di sekolahnya membuat Len tidak mampu berpikir, kepalanya semakin pusing,Len merasa mual.Tubuh Len menjadi sangat lemah,panasnya semakin tinggi,Len memegangi kepalanya yang semakin sakit,rasanya kepala Len mau pecah.Saat Kaito hendak menanyakan yang lain,Lily masuk bersama Gakupo sambil membanting pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kaito?!!!"

Lily mendorong Kaito menjauh dari Len.Lily langsung berhambur memeluk Len,berusaha menenangkan nya.Lily memegang kening Len lalu menjerit panik.

"Ya ampun Len! Kau sangat panas!"

Len tidak mendengar kan jeritan khawatir Lily,Len kembali pingsan di pelukan Lily.Lily berteriak memanggil dokter,dokter dan perawat segera masuk kedalam kamar Len.Dokter menyuruh Lily,Kaito dan Gakupo keluar dari kamar pasien karena Len harus diperiksa.Lily enggan keluar dari kamar Len dan bersikeras tetap tinggal sedangkan Kaito dan Gakupo sudah diluarr kamar Len.Dokter memaksa Lily keluar ruangan secepat nya tapi Lily tidak mengubris kata kata dokter itu,Lily dan dokter itu sempat bertengkar.Seorang perawat menghibur Lily sambil meyakinkannya Len akan baik baik saja,barulah Lily mau keluar.Pintu kamar Len ditutup,dokter dan perawat mulai memeriksa Len.

Tiba tiba Lily menarik Gakupo dan Kaito pergi ke ruang tunggu lalu menutup pintu rapat rapat.Tanpa diduga Lily memukul Kaito tepat di wajahnya,Gakupo terkejut melihatnya.Lily dengan beraninya memukul kepala organisasi nya sendiri! Saking kuatnya pukulan Lily,Kaito sampai terlempar dan jatuh.

"Bisa bisanya kau memperlakukan anakku seperti itu!!!"Lily berteriak marah.

Teriakannya mungkin bisa menembus tembok ruang tunggu dan ada kemungkinan orang orang bisa mendengar teriakan Lily.Kaito berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya,Gakupo hendak membantu Kaito bangun tapi Lily menghalangi nya.Lily mengeluarkan tombaknya untuk menghalangi Gakupo,dia tidak terima Gakupo membantu orang yang membuat anaknya menderita.

"Jangan bantu dia Gakupo! Dan jangan ikut campur!"Perintah Lily tegas.

Gakupo mundur.Baru kali ini Gakupo bertemu dengan wanita yang sangat menakutkan.Jauh sekali dengan wanita tipe Gakupo yang lembut dan keibuan.Rasanya seperti bertemu monster mengerikan,lebih mengerikan dari vampir!

"Apa saja yang kau katakan pada Len!"

Lily menunjuk Kaito dengan ujung pisau tombak nya.Mengancam Kaito untuk mengaku.

Kaito menyeka hidungnya yang berdarah dengan lengan bajunya,lalu dia mengangkat kedua tangannya,mengaku.

"Tenang saja Lily,aku tidak membocorkan rahasia mu.Aku hanya menanyakan tentang kejadian di bawah jembatan dan sekolahnya saja." Jawab Kaito santai.

Lily semakin berang.Pertanyaan Kaito akan membuat Len semakin kesakitan dan takut.Tanpa ampun,Lily memukul Kaito dengan tombaknya,Kaito kembali terlempar,serangan Lily menambah luka Kaito,Serangan Lily juga merusak ruang tunggu,kalau Kaito membuat Lily senakin marah Lily pasti akan menghancurkan rumah sakit.Sementara itu Gakupo menjauh dari Lily dan Kaito,dia tidak mau menjadi sasaran amukan Lily dan tidak mau menjadi bonyok seperti Kaito.

Lily mendekati Kaito yang terlempar jauh,untung saja ruang tunggu luas dan dilengkapi dengan pertahanan sehingga tidak menyebabkan kerusakan lain tapi mau pertahanan apapun tak akan sanggup menahan Lily,Lily bahkan baru menggunakan kekuatan skala kecil tapi dia sudah membuat ruang tunggu hancur.Itu menunjukkan kekuatan Lily yang sangat kuat.Gakupo semakin menjauh dari mereka,melihat kekuatan Lily membuat Gakupo ciut.Awalnya Gakupo mengira dia yang paling kuat selain Kaito tapi dia salah,Lily jauh lebih kuat! Gakupo yakin tak akan sanggup melawan Lily maupun meredakan amarahnya.

Kaito dalam keadaan buruk,walaupun berulang kali dipukul Lily dia tidak ada niat untuk melawan.Kini Kaito tak mencoba untuk berdiri,dia membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring diantara batu dan debu hasil dari kerusakan Lily.Lily menekan perut Kaito dengan tombak bagian bawah.

"Kau pasti punya rencana kan?!!! Kau mau menjadikan Len senjata?!!!" Volume suara Lily meninggi.

"Yah...bisa dibilang."

Seperti cari mati,Kaito dengan terang terangan mengatakan niatnya untuk menjadikan Len senjata.Emosi Lily memuncak.Lily mengangkat tombaknya tinggi tinggi,mengumpulkan kekuatan di tombaknya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?! Apa dia berniat membunuh kepala organisas?!'

Lily mengayunkan tombaknya kebawah.Gakupo tak tahan lagi untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Nyoya Lily! Cukup! Anda akan menghancurkan rumah sakit ini sekaligus kamar Len!"

Mendengar nama Len,Lily menancapkan tombaknya ke lantai bukan ke Kaito.Tancapan tombak Lily membuat gemuruh,lantai bergoyang goyang seperti ada gempa.Orang orang berjerit panik mereka berhamburan keluar dari rumah sakit,tak lama kemudian gemuruh dan goyangan menghilang,keadaan kembali tenang.Sepeti ruang tunggu,rumah sakit juga dilengkapi pertahanan hanya saja jauh lebih kuat dan kokoh sehingga tidak ada kerusakan sedikitpun kecuali di ruang tunggu.Emosi Lily menurun,kini Gakupo ketakutan,padahal Lily menyuruh nya untuk tidak ikut campur,Gakupo dengan nekatnya menghentikan Lily.

'Se-sepertinya aku akan mati!' Batin Gakupo ketakutan.

Lily tak mengatakan apa apa.Lily mencabut tombaknya, memendek kannya lalu berjalan keluar ruang tunggu seolah tidak terjadi apa apa.Gakupo pikir kemarahan Lily sudah berakhir tapi lagi lagi dia salah,Lily menutup pintu ruang tunggu sambil membantingnya dengan keras, otomatis pintu ruang tunggu terlepas dari tempatnya.Lily melewati orang orang disekitar nya tanpa rasa bersalah,lalu pergi menghilang.Ketika Lily sudah pergi barulah Kaito bangun,dia membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor akibat debu.Gakupo mendekati Kaito yang babak belur.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" Gakupo mengulurkan tangannya,memberi bantuan,tapi Kaito tidak menanggapi.

"Tidak bisa dibilang baik.Bisakah kau panggil kan dokter? Sepertinya tulang tulangku retak di beberapa bagian." Jawab Kaito kalem.

Gakupo bungkam,tak tahu harus bicara apa.

Setelah memanggil dokter,Kaito dibawa ke UGD.Kondisi Kaito sangatlah parah tapi tidak mengkhawatirkan itu,justru Kaito memikirkan yang lain.

"Bagaimana cara Leon bisa menaklukkan Monster itu ya?"

Entah Kaito memang tahan banting atau terlewat bodohnya.

**Rumah Rin**

Rin membuka buku sejarahnya, pelajaran sejarah tadi pagi membuat Rin penasaran.Untung sekolah diliburkan karena peristiwa kemarin jadi Rin bisa mencari lebih banyak informasi,lagipula Rin tidak mau sekolah dengan mangsa mangsanya.Rin membaca buku sejarah dari awal sanpai akhir,hampir semua informasi tentang vampir salah hanya beberapa saja yang benar,tapi Rin lebih tertarik mencari informasi tentang manusia daripada bangsanya.

"Hmm,apa itu VKT? Apa itu PPV? Apa itu VAMKILL?" Rin semakin penasaran.

Informasi di buku sejarah tidak cukup untuk menutupi rasa ingin tahu nya.Rin menyalakan komputer lalu mencari informasi di internet,Rin mengetikkan VKT dikolom pencarian,ada banyak sekali hasil pencarian tapi sangat sedikit informasi yang didapat bahkan seperti informasi vampir hampir semuanya palsu dan tidak berguna.

"Cih,dasar manusia manusia menyebalkan! Kenapa mereka terus membuat berita bohong?! Buat aku susah saja!"

Rin kesal karena sedari tadi tidak dapat informasi sedikitpun,Rin terus mendapat berita palsu.Informasi di internet isinya hampir sama dengan buku sejarahnya.Rin mengetik kan PPV,sama seperti VKT hasil pencarian palsu.

"Arrgghhh!!!! Kenapa tidak ada satupun berita yang benar?!"

Rin belum putus asa,kini Rin mengetikkan VAMKILL.Berbeda dengan VKT dan PPV,VAMKILL tidak menemukan hasil.Tak ada satupun hasil yang keluar,hanya ada sebaris kalimat.

**_"_****_Semua informasi milik pemerintah_**."

Rin menyerah.Sudah berjam jam dia berusaha mencari informasi tapi hasilnya nihil.Rin mendengus kesal,Rin bangun dari duduknya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.Rin menutup matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Rin jadi teringat pertemuannya dengan pelayan lamanya saat kejadian kemarin.

**Flashback On**

**Rin POV**

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka semua lari? Suara berisik apa itu? '

Saat aku sedang kosentrasi belajar sejarah untuk mengumpulkan informasi, aku mendengar suara yang mengagetkanku.Begitu suara itu terdengar,sontak kelas menjadi heboh.Apa yang terjadi ini? Apa arti dari suara itu? Suara itu sangat berisik, seperti nya seisi sekolah bisa mendengar suara itu.Banyak mangsa perempuan yang berteriak ketakutan,Mayu-sensei menghentikan pelajaran dan memberi kami perintah.

"Jangan panik! Semuanya cepat pergi ke ruang perlindungan! "

Mangsa mangsaku berlarian keluar kelas,aku mengikuti mereka.Kupikir dikelasku yang paling ribut, ternyata aku salah.Begitu aku keluar kelas,banyak manusia yang berlarian,keributan terjadi dimana mana,bahkan lebih ribut dari kelasku,mereka berlari ke sebuah bangunan besar di tengah tengah sekolah. Apa itu yang namanya ruang perlindungan? Manusia manusia ini bodoh atau apa? Jelas jelas itu gedung bukan ruangan! Sesampainya di ruang perlindungan,aku kesusahan masuk ke dalam ruangan.Manusia manusia ini menyumbat pintu masuk,kulihat beberapa guru mencoba menenangkan mangsa mangsaku dan mengatur mereka tapi tak sedikit pula guru yang ikut berdesakan masuk.Aku merasa sesak napas karena berdesak desakan,mangsa mangsaku tidak masuk kedalam juga,mereka ini kenapa sih? Aku berusaha berjinjit di balik tubuh tubuh mangsaku,aku melihat pintu ruang perlindungan hanya terbuka sebelah sedangkan yang sebelah lagi belum terbuka,ada penjaga sekolah dan beberapa guru yang mencoba membuka pintu tapi gagal,magsa mangsa ku menghalangi mereka.Kalau tidak terbuka sepenuhnya,aku tidak akan bisa masuk.Huh! Dasar manusia tidak berguna! Aku jadi harus bertindak.Tanganku terangkat ke arah pintu masuk,aku bergumam merapal sihirku agar pintu itu terbuka tapi sebelum aku selesai merapal sihir,pintu itu terlepas dari tempat nya.Pintu itu berhasil terbuka, mangsa mangsaku berhamburan masuk ke dalam ruangan,kini aku tidak berdesak desakan lagi dan aku bisa bernapas.Tapi siapa yang membuka pintu itu? Pintu itu memang terbuka atau lebih tepatnya terlepas,artinya ada orang yang melepasnya,tapi siapa? Pintu masuk berukuran besar dan terbuat dari besi,pasti berat untuk mendorong nya apalagi melepasnya,apa ada manusia sekuat itu? Ketika aku berbalik aku melihat seorang pria berdiri dibelakangku dan mangsa mangsaku,pria itu berambut ungu panjang yang diikat,dia memegang sesuatu yang terbungkus kain.Pria itu nampak melindungi kami,benar saja aku melihat beberapa vampir terbang kearah sini,mereka mau memangsa mangsa mangsaku! Berani sekali mereka!

"Cepat masuk kedalam!" Pria itu berseru.

Tanpa kuduga dia melesat maju kearah vampir vampir,dia mengeluarkan sesuatu didalam bungkusan itu lalu...

Srat

Sret

Pria itu memotong vampir vampir itu! Bagaimana bisa?! Pria itu memegang sebuah benda panjang tajam,itu pedang! Darimana manusia itu mendapat pedang?! Karena terlalu memikirkan pria itu,satu vampir berhasil menghindari pria itu lalu melesat kearahku,aku tak sempat melawannya,aku sampai terjatuh karena tidak melihat jalan.Vampir itu tepat didepanku,sebelum dia menyerangku,pria itu dengan cepat menyusul vampir itu lalu menusuknya,vampir itu berteriak kesakitan lalu terbang menjauhi kami.Pria itu memasukkan pedangnya kedalam sarungnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Apa kau baik baik saja? Kau bisa berdiri?"

"I-iya." Jawabku.

Aku harus waspada.Pria ini berbahaya untuk kami para vampir.Dia tidak tahu aku vampir kan? Kalau dia tahu,bisa saja dia membunuhku!

"Cepatlah masuk kedalam,aku akan mengurus mereka."

Pria itu berlari ke arah lain lalu menghilang.

"Hei,nak! Cepat masuk! Bahaya!"Penjaga sekolah memanggil ku.

Aku berlari masuk kedalam ruang perlindungan, mangsa mangsaku yang lain duah masuk dari tadi,hanya aku saja yang ada diluar.Pintu masuk ditutup,kini pintu masuk tidak bisa ditutup sepenuhnya karena satu pintu terlepas.Penjaga sekolah memakai perlengkapan senjata untuk berjaga jaga jika ada vampir yang menyerang, beberapa guru turut membantu penjaga sekolah,tentu hanya guru yang punya keberanian yang mau membantu.Pikiranku terus ke pria tadi,dia punya kekuatan yang bisa membunuh vampir,bagaiman bisa? Manusia kan membunuh vampir dengan menusuk ke jantung vampir tapi kenapa pria itu malah memotongnya? Apa ini cara baru membunuh vampir? Hahh...ratusan tahun lalu,para vampir dengan mudah memangsa manusia dan tidak perlu takut kelaparan,tapi sekarang kami tidak bisa makan,bahkan ada beberapa vampir yang menjadi kanibal saking laparnya.Aku bahkan belum sarapan tadi pagi.Pria itu kuat sekali,kalau dia tidak dibunuh kami tidak akan bisa memangsa manusia! Dari itu semua aku sangat keheranan dengan pria itu karena...rambutnya sangat aneh! Dia ini laki laki atau perempuan?! Atau pria itu manusia jadi jadian?!

Ah,sudahlah.Manusia memang sangat aneh.Aku menunggu di dalam ruang perlindungan bersama mangsa mangsaku,aku merasa berdiri di tengah tengah ternak dan aku tidak menyukai ini.Oh,iya.Dimana Len? Aku tak melihatnya,aku berusaha mencium bau darahnya tapi aku tidak mencium bau darah lezat itu,apa dia tidak masuk kedalam ruangan? Aku melihat sekeliling,rasanya sempit sekali padahal ruangan ini luas,aku tidak suka menunggu disini bersama ratusan mangsaku,aku bahkan tidak biaa meminum darah mereka. Mau sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Mataku melihat keluar jendela,kulihat sebuah bayangan hitam terbang melesat melewati jendela.Itu vampir yang tadi! Vampir yang menyerangku! Huh! Aku harus memberi dia hukuman karena berani menyerang putri! Aku bersembunyi di balik tembok yang agak menjorok keluar lalu merapal sihir berpindah tempat.

Sekarang aku berada di luar ruang perlindungan.Mumpung masih ada waktu aku harus mengejar vampir itu.Aku terbang mengikuti jejak darahnya, seperti nya dia tidak bisa terbang lebih lama karena terluka.Baguslah,aku bisa mengejar vampir itu lebih cepat.Memang benar, vampir itu tidak kuat terbang,dia bersembunyi di gang sempit dan gelap dibelakang sekolah.Aku mencari tempat untuk turun lalu berjalan mendekati nya,vampir itu meringkuk disudut gang, tubuh nya menggigil kedinginan, darah terus mengalir dari punggungnya,tak lama lagi dia akan mati,aku yakin itu.Mengetahui kedatangan ku vampir iru menyerang ku lagi tapi kali ini berbeda,aku bisa melawannya tanpa perlu khawatir terlihat manusia.Aku mengumpulkan sihir di tanganku lalu memukulnya,dia terlempar lalu jatuh.Aku mendekati tempat dia jatuh,lalu bertanya.

"Hei,bodoh.Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Vampir itu mengangkat kepalanya melihat wajahku.Vampir itu terkejut melihatku,aku juga ikut terkejut tapi aku menyembunyikan,itu karena dia adalah pelayan lamaku,dia diusir karena mencuri persediaan darah.Sekarang dia terkejut melihat mantan majikannya sekaligus putri vampir.

"Tuan Putri Rin?! Apa benar itu anda?!"

Ya ampun! Apa ada yang salah dengan matanya? Jelas jelas putri berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak perlu basa basi! Cepat cerita kan apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!"Perintah ku.

Vampir itu langsung menceritakan semuanya.

"Kami mengumpulkan vampir dalam jumlah banyak untuk memangsa anak anak manusia karena kami sangat kelaparan."

"Kalian bodoh ya? Anak manusia memang sasaran paling mudah untuk dimangsa tapi tingkat perlindungan mereka justru paling tinggi."

"Kami tahu itu tapi ada seseorang yang membantu kami,dia mematikan sistem pertahanan sekolah supaya kami bisa masuk kesana."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

Vampir itu menggeleng.

"Saya tidak tahu yang mulia yang jelas dia adalah manusia.Dia sudah menolong kami mendapat banyak mangsa.Makanya kami dapat bertahan hingga saat ini."

Apa?! Manusia?! Bukankah mereka takut pada kami?! Kenapa dia malah menolong kami?!

"Ceritakan lagi, cepat!"

Baru saja aku meminta vampir itu memberiku lebih banyak informasi,aku mendengar suara derap langkah,suara langkah itu terdengar banyak, sepertinya ada orang orang yang menuju kesini.Aku tidak boleh ketahuan! Aku harus kembali ke sekolah! Tanpa memikirkan vampir itu aku cepat cepat terbang menjauh lalu kembali ke sekolah,saat aku terbang aku melihat sejumlah manusia membunuh vampir yang kutemui tadi,aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka,aku harus ke sekolah sekarang juga sebelum ketahuan aku menghilang.Sampai di sekolah,aku melihat banyak tentara sedang mengevakuasi para murid dan guru guru,aku turun lalu bergabung kembali dengan mereka.Ada selusin orang yang terlihat berbeda dengan tentara tentara,mereka terlihat seperti pria yang menolong ku tadi,memegang senjata dan memakai baju khusus,ada juga orang orang yang memakai seragam pelindung,mereka memasukkan mayat mayat vampir ke dalam kantong lalu melemparkannya ke dalam truk besar.Di luar reruntuhan sekolah aku melihat bis sekolah berbaris, sepertinya sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal.

Aku menaiki bis kelasku.Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku ke seisi bis,aku tak melihat Len,kemana dia? Oh,iya.Tadi kan dia pergi ke UKS,apa dia baik baik saja? Apakah vampir vampir sudah memangsanya terlebih dahulu? Seperti nya tidak, kelompok vampir yang menyerang sekolah berjumlah tiga lusin,aku sudah menghitung semua mayat vampir dan jumlahnya pas tiga lusin termasuk vampir yang kudatangi tadi,itu berarti Len tidak dimangsa mereka tapi kemana Len pergi? Apa dia tertimpa reruntuhan sekolah? Ah! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu,dia pasti selamat hanya saja pergi entah kemana,mungkin.Kalau dia sampai mati aku bisa gagal lagi mendapatkan Royal Blood, rencana baruku saja gagal lagi gara gara vampir vampir sialan sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah mengumpulkan informasi.Aku bahkan tidak tahu alat alat apa saja yang mereka miliki untuk menyerang kami.Manusia benar benar penuh persiapan untuk melawan kami.

Selama perjalanan pulang aku terus memikirkan kata kata vampir tadi.Mereka ditolong manusia? Apa itu benar? Rasanya mustahil.Bagaimana orang itu mematikan siatem pertahanan sekolah? Apa dia orang 'dalam'? Akkhh! Manusia membuatku gila!

**End Rin POV**

**Flashback off**

Rin bangun dari tempat tidur nya.Dia berganti baju lalu keluar dari rumahnya.Rin berniat mencari informasi di perpustakaan kota.Mestinya disana ada lebih banyak informasi dan tidak palsu.Rin terbang melesat ke angkasa tidak lupa dia memakai jubah hitam nya.

'Aku harus mendapatkan informasi apapun caranya!'

**Rumah Sakit VAMKILL**

Lily duduk di samping Len.Akhirnya Lily diperbolehkan masuk kedalam kamar Len,karena Lily membuat kehebohan pemeriksaan jadi berjalan semakin lama dan membutuhkan waktu berhari hari.Len masih pingsan dan belum sadar.Lily menggenggam erat tangan Len, seolah-olah tidak akan pernah melepaskan nya.Sambil menunggu Len siuman Lily bersenandung,menyanyikan lagu yang biasa Lily nyanyikan bersama Leon,Lily juga menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Len saat dia masih kecil.Sesekali Lily menengok kearah pintu masuk,berjaga jaga Kaito akan masuk kembali.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan si bodoh biru itu mengganggu Len!'

"Emh."

Lily mendengar suara erangan kesakitan.Dia melihat Len siuman,Lily langsung memeluk Len.

"Kaa-san? Kita ada dimana...?"Tanya Len lemah.

"Kita dirumah sakit sayang."Kata Lily sambil mencium lembut kening Len.

"Jangan pikirkan sekolah.Sekolah sedang diliburkan."Kata Lily hati hati.

Lily takut akan membuat Len kesakitan lagi.Len hanya membalas perkataan Lily dengan anggukan.Len tidak mau memikirkan tentang kejadian itu lagi,sudah cukup sakit yang didapatkannya.Len teringat pria bernama Kaito itu mendatanginya beberapa hari yang lalu dan pertanyaan pertanyaannya yang membuat Len tersiksa.

"Kaa-san...siapa itu Kaito...?"Tanya Len pelan.

Lily terhenyak.

"Dia...terus menanyai tentang kejadian di jembatan dan sekolah...bagaimana dia tahu semua itu...?"

Lily menggertakan giginya

'Jadi itu yang kau lakukan pada anakku?! Baiklah.Akan kubuat biru bodoh itu tidak bisa melihat hari esok!'Janji Lily pada dirinya.

"Ada yang memanggilku?"

Spontan Lily berdiri dari tempatnya duduk lalu menengok ke arah suara itu.Itu Kaito! Kaito benar benar cari mati! Padahal kini dia duduk di kursi roda akibat kebrutalan Lily,Kaito seperti tak ada kapoknya.Nampak Gakupo mendorong kursi roda Kaito,wajahnya tersenyum kecut kearah Lily.Gakupo tahu Lily tidak akan membiarkan Kaito masuk ke dalam kamar Len,Lily bisa mengamuk lagi! Sebelum masuk ke kamar Len tadi Gakupo menolak permintaan Kaito untuk membawanya masuk ke kamar Len tapi Kaito mengancam Gakupo akan mengeluarkan nya dari VAMKILL.Jadi mau bagaimana lagi? Gakupo tidak mau keluar dari VAMKILL sebelum balas dendam nya terbalaskan.Balas dendam akan masa lalu yang menyakitkan.Wajah Gakupo menuliskan permintaan maaf untuk Lily karena membiarkan Kaito masuk ke dalam kamar Len,wajah minta maaf Gakupo dibalas tatapan mengerikan dari Lily.Lily bergiliran menatap kedua pria dihadapannya,tatapannya begitu marah.Gakupo membalas tatapan Lily dengan bergidik ngeri sedangkan Kaito tersenyum santai.

"Sudah kubilang **Jangan Masuk**!"Lily menekan kata terakhirnya.

Tapi Kaito tidak mengindahkan peringatan Lily.

"Lily,aku ingin kau mengerti.Kalau kau membiarkan Len seperti itu terus dia tidak akan bertahan.Kita harus-"

"TIDAK AKAN! KUBILANG TIDAK!"

Amarah Lily meledak.Len yang mendengar nya sampai terperanjat saking kagetnya apalagi Gakupo,tubuhnya sampai tidak bisa bergerak karena ketakutan.Kaito yang melihat Lily begitu berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah." Kata Kaito pendek.

'Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah.'Sambung Kaito dalam hati.

Kaito memanggil Gakupo untuk mendorong nya keluar tapi Gakupo tidak mendengarnya karena masih ketakutan.Setelah dipanggil lagi barulah Gakupo sadar lalu mendorong Gakupo keluar kamar Len. Setelah Kaito dan Gakupo keluar,amarah Lily mereda.Lily kembali duduk ke kursinya.Lily menuduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing,melihat ibunya stress Len ingin menghibur Lily tapi dia tidak berani melakukan nya.

Lily mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Len lekat lekat.

"Len,Kaa-san mohon jangan pernah dengarkan kata 'si biru gila' tadi.Kaa-san mohon."Pinta Lily.

Lily tak mau hal hal buruk menimpa Len.Sudah cukup rasa sakit ditinggal kan Leon.Len tidak menjawab.Len terus menunduk,dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.Len meremas selimut yang dipakainya.Len ingin mengutarakan perasaannya,memberitahu semua kegelisahan nya,membagi bebannya tapi Len tidak mempunyai sedikit pun keberanian.

'Tapi aku ingin lepas dari penderitaan ini...'


	5. Sekolah baru

Setelah dua minggu berada di rumah sakit,Len akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang,Lily mengemasi barang barang Len yang Lily bawa ke rumah sakit,Len ingin membantu Lily membereskan barang-barangnya karena barang bawaan Len cukup banyak namun Lily menolak,Lily menyuruh Len untuk istirahat saja,dengan istirahat Len memang bisa sembuh lebih cepat tapi itu bencana untuk Len,Len akan lebih kebosanan dari yang biasanya karena Lily pasti akan melarang Len keluar kamar tentunya dengan penjagaan ketat dari Lily.Len hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasibnya,mau bagaimana lagi? Walau niat Lily baik tapi Len merasa terkekang, sekarang Len sedang menunggu Lily di ruang tunggu rumah sakit,Lily sedang sibuk memasukkan barang barang Len ke mobil.Len memakai _headset_ nya lalu menikmati lagu lagu dari _handphone_ nya karena terlalu asyik mendengarkan lagu,Len tidak sadar kalau Kaito mendekatinya.Kaito duduk tepat disamping Len,Kaito menepuk pundak Len karena Len masih juga belum menyadari kehadirannya,Len menengok ke arah orang yang menepuk pundaknya,Len begitu terkejut melihat Kaito ada disampingnya,tapi Len lebih terkejut melihat Kaito sudah sembuh seperti sedia kala,padahal dua minggu yang lalu Kaito duduk di kursi roda karena kedua kakinya patah,tangan dan kakinya juga diperban akibat luka berat,wajahnya pun sampai rusak, sekarang Kaito benar benar sembuh bahkan tidak ada bekas luka sedikitpun,kaito juga bisa berdiri dan berjalan lagi.Kaito tersenyum menyapa Len,Len tidak menjawab sapaan Kaito,dia lebih memilih memainkan _Handphone_ nya daripada bercakap cakap dengan orang yang membuatnya menderita.

"Lily tidak ada disini kan?"

Kaito melihat lihat sekitarnya, memastikan tidak ada 'monster' yang kembali meremukkan tubuhnya.Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kaito,Len sedikit merasa takut dengan Kaito akibat pertanyaan bodohnya sampai sampai Len tidak sadarkan diri,Len menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh dari Kaito.

"Kau pasti terkejut kan kenapa aku bisa sembuh total hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari?"Kaito seolah bisa membaca pikiran Len.

'Beberapa hari? Bukannya luka seperti itu butuh waktu berbulan bulan bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun untuk sembuh total? Bagaimana bisa dia sembuh secepat itu?'

Len jadi penasaran.Len ingin menanyakan bagaimana Kaito bisa sembuh dengan cepat tapi Len mengurungkan niatnya.

"Rumah sakit tempat kita dirawat itu adalah rumah sakit terbaik didunia.Luka patah ataupun luka parah apapun pasti sembuh dalam waktu beberapa hari saja,ditambah lagi dokter dokter disini sangatlah profesional,rumah sakit ini juga punya fasilitas yang sangat mendukung,baik fasilitas perawatan maupun fasilitas kamar pasien,hanya saja biaya rumah sakit ini sangat mahal,bahkan lebih mahal dari pesawat jet, kesehatan memang jauh lebih penting daripada harta apapun,selain itu-"

"Ada keperluan apa?"Tanya Len ketus.

Len memotong penjelasan panjang Kaito, sebenarnya Len ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang rumah sakit yang kedengarannya hebat itu,tapi Len tidak mau berbicara dengan orang aneh disampingnya.

'Hahh...dia mirip Lily,sama sama ketusnya.'Kata Kaito dalam hati.

"Baiklah,baiklah_.To the __point_ saja.Aku ingin mengajakmu dalam misi penting."

Len berhenti memainkan _handphone_ nya,dia mengalihkan wajahnya dari _Handphone_ nya ke Kaito,Len bingung dengan maksud dari misi penting orang bodoh ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kaito kembali melihat lihat sekitarnya,lalu berbisik.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya disini tapi kalau ingin tahu..."

Kaito mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dari saku jasnya,lalu menggerakkan jari jarinya di layar_ handphone_.Tak lama ada notifikasi masuk ke _handphone_ Len, notifikasi itu sebuah pesan di aplikasi pesan.

_"Nomor anda telah disimpan oleh Kaito.S"_

_"Kaito.S telah ditambahkan ke kontak anda"_

"Hei! Apa apaan ini?! Darimana kau dapat nomor _handphone_ ku?!"

Len berusaha menghapus nomor Kaito tapi tidak bisa.

_"Anda tidak dapat menghapus nomor ini"_

Pemberitahuan itu selalu muncul setiap kali Len berusaha menghapus nomor Kaito.

"Ayolah,tidak apa apa.Itu tidak berbahaya kok."Ledek Kaito.

"Kalau kau bingung atau mau bertanya tinggal kirim pesan saja ke nomorku."

Len tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kaito,dia sibuk berusaha menghapus nomor Kaito dari kontak _handphone_ nya, meskipun hasilnya sama saja.Kaito berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk kedua kalinya Kaito melihat sekeliling,Kaito terperanjat begitu melihat Lily mendekat,tanpa pamit Kaito pergi meninggalkan Len begitu saja.

"Jangan lupa bertanya kalau bingung! Malu bertanya sesat di jalan!"

Sesudah mengatakan itu,Kaito menghilang dibalik tembok putih rumah sakit.

'Kenapa sih dia?'

"Len ada apa?"

Lily mendatangi Len,dia sudah selesai memasukkan barang barang ke mobil.Len menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa apa."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang."

Dalam perjalanan pulang,Len terus memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Kaito,tentang misi penting tadi.Sampai di rumah Len masuk ke kamarnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

'Hah...dasar.Dia itu sedang main main ya? Apa maksudnya dengan misi rahasia? Sudahlah,tidak usah dipikirkan.'

Len memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya,kemudian Len merasakan ada suatu benda di dalam sakunya,Len mengeluarkan benda itu,benda Itu adalah surat undangan.

"Surat undangan? Dari siapa? Perasaan aku tidak terima surat dari siapa siapa."

Len membaca nama pengirimnya,dia tersentak kaget melihat nama pengirimnya,Kaito.S! Itu Kaito!

"A-apa? Sejak kapan dia memasukkannya ke dalam saku ku? Ah! Pasti saat dia duduk disebelah ku."

Len membuka surat undangan itu,Isi surat undangan itu tidak berisi huruf melainkan sebuah kode yang dirangkai menjadi tulisan,Len mengernyitkan kening.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Len teringat dengan perkataan Kaito untuk bertanya.Len ingin menanyakan maksud dari isi surat undangan itu tapi dia gengsi,Len memilih mendiamkan surat undangan itu dan mengabaikan semua perkataan Kaito,Len mengira Kaito hanya main main.Berhari hari telah berlalu,Len kembali mati kebosanan,sehari Len pulang dari rumah sakit Lily menemaninya di rumah jadi Len tidak terlalu merasa bosan dan kesepian tapi sekarang Lily sudah kembali bekerja,Len juga tidak punya kegiatan apa apa selain tidur tiduran di kamarnya.Len mengambil _handphone_ nya tanpa merubah posisi nya,Len terlalu malas untuk bangun,tangan Len meraba raba kasur mencari _handphone_ nya.Len membuka sosial media,isi internet hampir sama dengan TV,nyaris tidak ada perbedaan,Len menghela napas bosan.

Klung

Saat melihat aplikasi pesannya,ada sebuah pesan dikirim untuk Len,Len membaca nama pengirim pesan itu,Kaito.S! Len bangun dari posisinya saking terkejutnya.

'Mau apa dia?'

Len membuka pesan itu.

From Kaito.S

To Kagamine Len

_"Bagaimana? Ada yang mau ditanyakan?"_

Len terdiam.Jelas Len ingin bertanya tapi Len enggan bertanya,Len masih menjaga jarak dengan 'orang aneh' itu.

Klung

Ada pesan lagi dari Kaito.

From Kaito.S

To Kagamine Len

_"__Ayolah__,Len.Aku tahu kau ingin bertanya."_

Pesan dari Kaito seolah bisa membaca pikiran Len tapi Len masih tidak bertanya.

Klung

Klung

Klung

Klung

Klung

Klung

Klung

Klung

Klung

Pesan pesan dari Kaito terus muncul di _handphone_ Len,isinya sama dengan pesan dari Kaito yang pertama.Pesan itu terus terkirim,Len jadi dibuat kesal karena Kaito tidak berhenti mengiriminya pesan yang sama dan berulang ulang,Len kehilangan kesabaran dengan kesal Len membalas pesan Kaito.

From Kagamine Len

To Kaito.S

_"__Maumu__ apa sih?"_

From Kaito.S

To Kagamine Len

_"Cuma mengajakmu dalam misi penting."_

'Misi penting,Misi penting.Dia ini sedang main main ya?'Len bergumam kesal.

From Kagamine Len

To Kaito.S

_"Kalau begitu katakan saja."_

From Kaito.S

To Kagamine Len

_"Loh? Aku sudah memberi surat undangannya,kenapa tidak dibaca?"_

From Kagamine Len

To Kaito.S

_"Bagaimana aku bisa membacanya kalau isinya kode aneh semua?"_

From Kaito.S

To Kagamine Len

_"Makanya bertanya.Aku sudah bilang malu bertanya sesat di jalan,kau tidak mau menanyakan ku."_

Len diam saja.

From Kaito.S

To Kagamine Len

"Ayolah, bertanya saja.Aku tidak sedang main main."

'Huff...kenapa tidak kasih tahu saja sih?'

Kata Len dalam hati.

Len pun menyerah, akhirnya dia bertanya kepada Kaito.

From Kagamine Len

To Kaito.S

_"Apa maksud dari surat undangannya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."_

From Kaito.S

To Kagamine Len

_"Hehe,akhirnya kau bertanya.Baiklah,tunggu sebentar."_

Terkirim sebuah pesan dari Kaito tapi itu bukan pesan teks melainkan gambar yang berisi terjemahan kode kode dari surat undangan dari Kaito.Len membuka gambar itu lalu mencocokkan kode di surat undangan dengan terjemahan kode dari Kaito.

"Kau...telah...direkrut...menjadi...anggota...Rahasia...VAMKILL..."

Len tersentak.VAMKILL, organisasi yang dulu bermasalah dengan Len memintanya untuk bergabung! Len geram saking kesalnya,sudah lama Len berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan organisasi itu sekarang VAMKILL merekrutnya,apa organisasi itu mau mencari masalah lagi?

'Apa apaan orang ini?'

From Kaito.S

To Kagamine Len

_"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?"_

Len terdiam lagi, berusaha menahan amarahnya karena Kaito mengingatkannya dengan masa lalunya.

From Kaito.S

To Kagamine Len

_"Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit ungkit masa lalumu,aku hanya butuh bantuan mu."_

"A-apa? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang masa laluku?

Kini Len tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi,Len membalas pesan Kaito dengan penuh amarah.

From Kagamine Len

To Kaito.S

_"Tidak! Cari saja orang lain! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan organisasi itu lagi!"_

From Kaito.S

To Kagamine Len

_"Oh,ayolah."_

From Kagamine Len

To Kaito.S

_"Berisik! Jangan kirim pesan lagi!"_

Len mematikan _handphone_ nya lalu melempar masuk ke dalam laci meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya,diambilnya surat undangan dari Kaito lalu dirobek dan diremas remas.Len menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut,Len memejamkan matanya rapat rapat berusaha melupakan pesan pesan dari Kaito.Di kantor nya,Kaito duduk didepan laptop nya sambil membaca pesannya,Kaito melihat pesan pesannya tidak dibalas Len,dibaca saja tidak.Kaito mematikan _handphone_ nya juga,jemari Kaito mengetikkan sesuatu di laptop nya, Kaito hendak membuat surat undangan lagi hanya saja isinya berbeda,Kaito tahu Len tidak akan mau membacanya dan menerimanya,Len pasti akan membuang atau merobek suratnya tapi tidak masalah bagi Kaito, walaupun harus mengetik puluhan hingga ratusan surat pun Kaito rela melakukan nya,demi memasukkan Len kedalam VAMKILL.

Pintu kantor Kaito terbuka,itu Lily,dia kembali membawakan berkas berkas senjata baru VAMKILL,buru buru Kaito menutup laptopnya,jangan sampai Lily tahu rencananya walaupun Kaito yakin Lily tahu rencananya tapi Kaito tidak akan menyerah.Lily menaruh berkas berkas itu sambil membantingnya,tanpa sepatah katapun Lily berbalik meninggalkan Kaito,pintu besi kantor Kaito juga menjadi korban bantingan Lily.

'Padahal dari besi tapi dia bisa membantingnya,wanita yang mengerikan.'Batin Kaito sedikit ketakutan.

Kaito mengambil berkas berkas pemberian Lily,berkas berkas itu menjadi berantakan karena dibanting,sambil merapikannya Kaito membaca rancangan senjata baru.

"Hmm...harus lebih praktis."

Kaito membuka kembali laptopnya,dia kembali mengetik tapi bukan membuat surat undangan untuk Len melainkan mengirimkan email untuk peneliti senjata itu,Kaito ingin membuat senjata itu lebih sempurna, tidak dibiarkan satupun kekurangan membuat senjata itu lemah.Setelah mengirimkan email,Kaito kembali melanjutkan membuat surat undangan, beberapa saat kemudian Kaito menyelesaikan suratnya lalu mencetak surat itu lebih banyak, selesai dicetak Kaito memasukkan surat itu kedalam amplop.Kaito berdiri dari tempatnya,dia melangkahkan kakinya ke cermin di samping meja kerjanya lalu dia berdiri tepat didepan cermin itu,cermin itu menempel di tembok tidak tergantung seperti cermin biasa.Alat pendeteksi di cermin itu mendeteksi wajah dan tubuh Kaito setelah dideteksi cermin itu mengeluarkan sebuah bunyi kecil yang nyaring lalu terdengar suara sesuatu yang membuka,Kaito memegang tepian cermin dan membukanya,di balik cermin itu ada sebuah lift Kaito masuk kedalam lift,pintu lift atau cermin tertutup otomatis,lift bergerak turun kebawah menuju sebuah ruangan rahasia milik Kaito,sampai di dasar lift berhenti turun, pintu lift terbuka,ruangan rahasianya ada tepat didepannya.

**Rumah Len**

Len memandang bosan keluar jendela.Sudah berbulan bulan Len terkurung di rumahnya,Len ingin kembali sekolah,masih mending sekolah daripada di rumah terus terusan tapi sejak serangan vampir sekolah Len ditutup entah sampai kapan,bangunan sekolah Len rusak parah atau lebih tepatnya hancur total kecuali ruang perlindungan,belum ada kabar apa apa dari pihak sekolah untuk melanjutkan kegiatan belajar.Len menghela napas bosan,Len tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selama di rumah.

Klung

Sebuah pesan terkirim ke _handphone _Len,Len mengambil _handphone_ nya dan membacanya.Mata Len was was melihat siapa pengirimnya,takut kalau Kaito yang mengirim pesannya, pengirim pesan itu bukanlah Kaito melainkan dari pihak sekolah.

From Vocaloid High school

To Kagamine Len

_"Diberitahukan untuk seluruh murid Vocaloid High school, sekolah memutuskan akan melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah sekolah lain.Untuk informasi lebih lengkap buka situs web sekolah."_

Len membuka situs sekolahnya.Len mencari cari informasi yang dimaksud.Sekolah Len akan memindahkan murid murid dalam bentuk kelompok lalu memindahkannya ke sekolah lain,semua ini demi melanjutkan kegiatan belajar yang tersendat,walau harus berpisah dengan teman teman,ini tidak masalah untuk Len yang penting bisa sekolah lagi dan ada suasana baru,Len jadi tidak akan terlalu bosan lagi.Len melihat nama sekolah yang akan menjadi sekolah baru Len,Utau High school.Len terdiam, sekolah itu terkenal dengan masalah masalah yang dibuat murid muridnya,ada yang membawa minuman keras ke sekolah,ada yang suka bertawuran dengan sekolah lain,ada yang suka mengintimidasi dan masih banyak lagi masalah lainnya,bahkan sampai ada kekeraaan seksual,Len bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa aku ditempatkan disini? Apa tidak ada sekolah lain?" pikir Len.

Len mengirimkan pesan ke pihak sekolah nya, menanyakan tentang pengaturan sekolah baru dan meminta untuk dipindahkan,Len berharap dia dipindahkan ke sekolah lain,Len tidak ingin mendapat masalah di sekolah barunya, kehidupan tenangnya akan menghilang.Sayangnya pihak sekolah tidak mengabulkan permintaan Len, mereka mengatakan pihak sekolah akan menjamin keamanan mereka.Len menghela nafas berat, Sekolah Vocaloid High School adalah sekolah ternama yang sangat terkenal akan kecerdasan murid muridnya dan kebakatan mereka berbanding terbalik dengan Utau High School,jumlah muridnya pun sangat banyak mebihi jumlah murid sekolah lain,mungkin karena itulah pihak sekolah terpaksa mengirim murid murid mereka ke sekolah yang-ehem-buruk.

"Hahh...tapi kenapa Utau? Mungkin Kaa-san bisa membantu."Pikir Len.

Lily sering membantu Len ketika dalam masalah,mungkin Lily bisa memindahkan Len ke sekolah lain,entah dengan cara apa yang pasti jangan sampai sekolah di Utau.Len pun menunggu kepulangan Lily,Len ingin memberi tahu kan masalah nya itu pada Lily.

**Markas VAMKILL**

Lily memijat keningnya,rasanya pusing sekali.Banyak pekerjaan menumpuk yang menanti Lily, pekerjaan nya jauh lebih banyak dari biasanya, maklum Lily sering bolos kerja demi Len,ditambah lagi dengan masalah Kaito yang merencanakan sesuatu.Akh! Kepala Lily terasa berat,banyak masalah yang berdatangan,Lily jadi semakin stres,ditambah lagi saat pulang masih harus mengerjakan banyak tugas.

"Profesor,ini beberapa dokumen senjata barunya."

Seorang wanita menumpuk dokumen dokumen di atas meja kerja Lily,Lily melirik malas dokumen itu.Dokumen bersampul kuning itu menumpuk tinggi memenuhi meja Lily,Lily bahkan nyaris tidak bisa melihat wanita yang membawakan dokumen itu saking banyaknya.

"Ini baru beberapa masih banyak dokumen lain yang perlu ditangani."Tambah wanita itu.

Lily menghela napas lelah,dia mengisyaratkan wanita itu keluar dari ruang kerjanyan,tanpa disuruh dua kali wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Lily.Lily mengambil salah satu dokumen itu dibacanya dokumen itu dengan tidak minat,Lily melempar dokumen itu kembali ke tumpukan,dia melihat ke arah jam tangannya,jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka sebelas malam,Lily merapikan barang-barangnya,dia bersiap siap untuk pulang,harusnya Lily lembur dengan pekerjaan menumpuk itu bahkan bisa lebih dari sehari tapi Lily tidak memperdulikannya,Lily harus pulang untuk menemani Len.Saking banyaknya Lily harus membawa dokumen dokumen itu dengan koper,selesai merapikan bawaannya Lily keluar dari ruang kerjanya,tepat disamping pintu ruang kerja Lily,Kaito menunggu Lily sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok,Lily menatap tidak suka begitu melihat kehadiran pria muda itu.

"Wah,wah.Nyonya Lily sudah mau pulang? Bukankah masih ada banyak pekerjaan lain?"Ledek Kaito sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke dokumen yang dibawa Lily.

Lily menggemeretakkan rahangnya,menahan marahnya.Lily melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kaito,dia benar benar ingin menghajar pemuda itu,bahkan dengan senang hati melenyapkannya kalau bisa.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya di rumah!"Kata Lily sambil berlalu.

Lily memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi mobil,dengan cepat Lily mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari Markas VAMKILL,tidak butuh waktu lama Lily sudah sampai di rumah.Lily masuk kedalam kamar nya lalu mengurung diri.Dia bahkan tidak menanggapi sapaan Len saking lelahnya.Lily membuka laptopnya,kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.Beberapa jam berlalu, pekerjaan Lily belum juga selesai,masih ada banyak pekerjaan lain yang harus dikerjakan karena itu Lily melewatkan makan malamnya.Len meletakkan makan malam untuk Lily di atas nampan kemudian mengantarnya ke kamar Lily,menu makan malamnya tidaklah mewah hanya nasi,sup miso dan dadar gulung, tidak lupa dengan segelas minuman, walaupun sederhana setidaknya makanan ini mengenyangkan,Len yakin ibunya itu kelaparan.Len mengetuk pintu kamar Lily tapi tidak ada jawaban,Len memutar kenop pintu,dia melihat ibunya sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop.Len mengernyitkan keningnya begitu melihat penampilan Lily, rambutnya acak acakan dan matanya seperti panda, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sangat lelah.Len mendekati meja kerja Lily, beberapa langkah sebelum Len berdiri di sampingnya tiba tiba Lily menutup laptopnya,Len terheran heran dengan tingkah Lily,Lily menengok melihat Len, wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih buruk jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Ada apa Len?"

Lily memaksakan seulas senyum di bibirnya, terlihat jelas kalau Lily terlalu lelah bahkan hanya sekedar untuk tersenyum.

"Err...Kaa-san belum makan malam."

Len menaruh nampannya di samping laptip Lily,tanpa banyak basa-basi Len melangkah keluar dari kamar Lily, dia tidak mau menganggu ibunya.Beberapa jam berlalu,jarum jam menunjuk angka satu malam,Lily belum juga tidur, matanya masih terpaku dengan layar laptopnya, jemarinya tak henti menekan tombol tombol di keyboard,sesekali Lily membaca berkas berkasnya lalu kembali mengetik,diam diam Len mengintip dari balik pintu, melihat ibunya yang masih sibuk kerja,Len menutup pintu perlahan

" Mungkin lain kali saja." Gumam Len.

Hari hari berikutnya,Lily masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya,dia terus menerus lembur untuk menyelesaikan tumpukan berkasnya.Lily bahkan tidak beranjak dari kamarnya, apalagi berbicara dengan Len,Len pun punya pekerjaan baru yaitu mengantar makanan untuk Lily setiap pagi,diang dan malam.Lily jadi jarang berangkat kerja tapi dia juga jarang keluar kamar.Karena kesibukan Lily,Len membatalkan niatnya untuk meminta bantuan Lily supaya Len bisa pindah ke sekolah lain.

"Sudahlah,mau bagaimana lagi."

Len menghela nafas berat.Len harus menerima kenyataan bersekolah di Utau High school.

**Rumah Rin.**

Pagi hari telah datang.Matahari muncul dari balik awan awan,sinarnya mulai menyinari seisi kota,sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar Rin, menyinari kamar Rin yang berantakan dengan cahayanya.Sinar matahari itu menyentuh pergelangan tangan kiri Rin yang tengah tertidur dengan buku buku di tempat tidur nya, perlahan lahan pergelangan Rin mengeluarkan asap,kulitnya memerah terbakar, matanya mengerjap ngerjap lalu terbelalak begitu melihat tangannya terbakar.

"Kyaaaa!!!!"

Rin menjerit panik.Dia menarik tangannya dari sentuhan sinar matahari dengan cepat Rin menutupgorden jendela kamarnya,sinar matahari menghilang,Tin menghela nafas lega.Dia menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya yang terbakar.

"Ugh! Aku lupa minum darah."

Rin melihat lihat sekeliling nya mencari tas berisi botol botol darahnya,tasnya berada di samping TV.Rin kebingungan,dia tidak tahu harus lewat mana karena lantai kamarnya ditutupi tumpukan buku yang amat banyak,Rin meminjam semua buku itu dari perpustakaan di seluruh kota dan membelinya di toko toko, Rin harus mengumpulkan semua informasi yang ada untuk melancarkan rencana menguasai dunia manusia dengan begitu Rin lebih mudah menguasai dunia dengan mengulangi sejarah atau semacamnya tapi dari sekian banyak informasi yang dia cari,Rin belum menemukan satupun informasi tentang organisasi organisasi manusia terutama VAMKILL.Rin menggeser tumpukan buku-buku itu perlahan,dia tidak mau buku buku yang sudah ia susun rapi berantakan,butuh waktu lama hanya untuk merapikannya.Rin berjalan kesusahan,tumpukan buku benar benar membuat nya sulit mengambil tas,Rin menahan napas ketika tidak sengaja menyenggol sedikit tumpukan buku, untung saja buku itu tidak jatuh,Rin kembali menghela nafas lega.Satu dua langkah baru dilewati Rin,Rin tidak sampai sampai ke TV,dia berjalan dengan sangat pelan.Langkah ke enam,Rin dihadang tumpukan buku tinggi,tumpukan buku itu menghalangi Rin berjalan menuju TV,dia tidak bisa jalan maju lagi.Rin menjulurkan tangannya berusaha menggapai tasnya tanpa melewati tumpukan buku,Rin menjinjitkan kakinya karena tangannya tidak mampu meraih tasnya,kaki kaki Rin tidak sanggup lagi berjinjit lalu dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan tanpa peringatan Rin jatuh tepat di atas tumpukan buku, tumpukan buku yang di tata Rin runtuh seketika, tumpukan buku itu mengakibatkan terjadinya efek domino,buku buku lain ikut menjadi korban dengan sekejap menara buku yang Rin buat jatuh seketika,membuat kamar Rin lebih berantakan lagi.Rin terkubur tumpukan buku buku itu tapi tangannya berhasil mengambil tasnya,Rin bangun dari posisi jatuhnya kemudian duduk ditengah tengah lautan buku,dia tidak peduli lagi dengan buku buku itu.

Rin membuka tutup botol yang berisi cairan merah itu lalu meminumnya. Ditengah menenggak isi botol,Rin mendengar suara TV,TV itu menyala sendiri karena remotenya tertimpa buku buku yang jatuh.

_"Setelah insiden beberapa bulan yang lalu. Vocaloid Hight School memutuskan untuk memindahkan murid muridnya ke sekolah lain demi melanjutkan aktivitas belajar."_

Layar TV memperlihatkan gambar sekolah nya yang masih hancur,polisi polisi mengamankan daerah sekolahnya, memastikan tidak ada orang yang masuk,warga sekitar terlihat mengerubungi garis pembatas, hendak melihat lebih jelas rupa sekolah nya sekarang.Rin terbengong bengong mendengar nya, Rin tidak tahu apa apa tentang pindah ke sekolah lain,Rin mengambil _handphone_ lalu membuka situs web sekolahnya, terdapat sebuah pesan kalau Rin akan dipindahkan ke Orange Higth School.

"Hah? Orange Higth School? dimana itu?"

Rin mencari tentang sekolah itu di internet, matanya terbelalak begitu melihat hasil pencariannya.

"Sekolah khusus perempuan? Itu berarti aku tidak satu sekolah dengan Len?"

Rin mencari nama Len di daftar sekolah pindahan siswa,tertera jelas Len akan sekolah di Utau High school.

"Bagaimana ini? Itu berarti aku kehilangan darahnya!"

Rin menggigit kukunya. Jarak dari sekolah Len dan Rin sangat jauh,bahkan dari rumah Len ke sekolah nya sendiri juga jauh,Rin mencari cara supaya dia tetap bisa mendapatkan darah Len.

Berjam jam Rin berpikir keras namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Rin mendengus kesal,hilang sudah impiannya mendapatkan Royal Blood,Rin memutuskan untuk tidur saja, membiarkan kamarnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

"Aku akan mencari cara lain besok."

Janji Rin dalam hatinya.

Beberapa minggu kemudian.Rin melangkah kan kakinya memasuki sekolah Orange high school,dia memandang sekolah itu dengan malas,tidak seperti sebelumnya Rin selalu bersemangat berangkat sekolah karena dia bisa menikmati bau darah Len yang menggoda nya tapi sekarang tidak lagi,Rin sangat lesu tapi dia tetap berusaha tersenyum setiap kali berpapasan dengan orang atau berbicara dengan mereka,Rin bersama murid murid perempuan Vocaloid high school lainnya berbaris di lapangan, mereka mendengar kan ceramah dari kepala sekolah sebelum berkeliling melihat sekolah.

Sejam kemudian, akhirnya kepala sekolah menyelesaikan pidato nya. Rin beserta murid murid perempuan lain berkeliling sekolah bersama kakak kelas,bangunan Orange Hight School cukup besar walaupun tidak sebesar Vocaloid Higt School,bangunan sekolah nya hampir sebesar stadion sekolah nya, mengingat Vocaloid Higth School sangat lah besar, sekolah ini tidak mempunyai kolam renang,besar lapangan nya saja hanya setengah ukuran lapangan di sekolah Rin sebelumnya,tapi sekolah ini didesain dengan sangat...feminim,cat sekolahnya bewarna peach bercampur pink seperti persik, sekolah ini juga menanam pohon sakura di perkarangan,ekskul di Orange Hight School pun hanya memiliki bidang di minat perempuan saja, seperti menjahit,memasak bahkan ada ekskul make up! khas sekali dengan kesukaan perempuan.

Rin tidak terlalu memikirkan sekolah barunya. Dikepalanya hanya ada rencana rencana untuk mendapatkan darah Len meskipun sekolah mereka jauh, rombongan mereka melewati kelas kelas, murid murid Orange High School langsung memperhatikan mereka, waktunya pas sekali saat sedang istirahat.

Murid murid Orange High school berbisik bisik melihat rombongan Rin.

"Eh,mereka dari Vocaloid high school ya?"

"Iya,sekolah yang hancur itu."

"Katanya sekolah mereka hancur karena diserang vampir ya?"

"Apa? Hiii...aku takut."

"Hah...tidak ada laki laki tampan. Sekolah kita khusus perempuan sih."

"Iya. Aku dengar laki laki di Vocaloid Higth School tampan tampan. Ukh aku ingin sekali melihat mereka."

Bisikan bisikan mereka membuat telinga Rin gatal. Ingin rasanya Rin menyumpal mulut mereka dengan batu.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Tur keliling sekolah pun berakhir, rombongan Rin masuk ke kelas mereka masing masing,Rin mendapat kelas keempat,Rin duduk di bangku tengah agak ke belakang lalu dimulailah hal yang paling membosankan bagi Rin, perkenalan.

Satu kelas berisi tiga puluh murid, setengah murid pindahan setengah nya lagi murid Orange Higth School,satu persatu teman teman Rin maju memperkenalkan diri mereka,Rin menguap pelan saking bosannya,untung dia sudah maju duluan tadi jadi Rin bisa duduk santai saja sedangkan yang lain masih sibuk memperkenalkan diri.

Setelah perkenalan diri selesai,Yukari sensei,wali kelas Rin melanjutkan pelajaran biasa. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah sejarah, pelajaran kesukaan Rin saat ini,dia bisa mengumpulkan informasi lebih banyak,memang belajar lebih baik diajari daripada belajar sendiri,setiap kali Yukari sensei menanyakan pertanyaan,Rin selalu bisa menjawab nya.

"Wah. Bagus sekali Kagine san,kau sangat pandai." Puji Yukari sensei.

"Bukan apa apa sensei." Jawab Rin sambil berakting malu malu.

Rin kembali membaca buku sejarah,mencari cari informasi baru,disaat semua sedang memperhatikan pelajaran Yukari-sensei,pintu terbuka pelan,nampak seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan kuciran menyamping.

"Selamat pagi Sensei,maaf aku terlambat."

Rin yang masih asyik membaca buku tidak memperhatikan gadis itu, walaupun begitu konsentrasi nya sedikit terganggu karena Rin merasa pernah mendengar suara gadis itu tapi dia lebih memilih membaca buku.

"Tidak apa apa,Akita-san. Kau pasti sibuk untuk persiapan lomba."

Mendengar nama itu disebutkan,sontak Rin menoleh ke arah gadis itu.Rin terkejut sekali melihat gadis itu,gadis itu adalah Neru! vampir yang selalu merebut mangsanya! gadis yang sangat dibenci Rin! Neru menoleh ke arah Rin,wajahnya terlihat biasa,justru Neru melempar senyum ka arah Rin,Rin kehabisan kata kata,dia tidak menyangka Neru juga sekolah disini,kalau sejak awal Rin tahu dia tidak akan pernah sekolah lagi.

Yukari sensei mempersilahkan Neru duduk.Neru berjalan ke arah bangku kosong,bangkunya berada di samping kanan dua bangku setelah bangku Rin,Neru kembali tersenyum manis ke arah Rin tapi senyumannya memiliki arti lain.

'Apa yang dia lakukan disini? apa dia tahu tentang Royal Blood? jangan jangan dia mau merebut darah Len dariku,tidak bisa dibiarkan!'

Rin berusaha kembali fokus dengan bacaannya dan pelajaran Yukari sensei tapi Rin sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. Mata Rin berulang kali melirik ke arah Neru, memperhatikan gadis itu yang sedang mencatat pelajaran dibukunya.

'Aku akan bicara dengannya!'

Jam istirahat tiba.Rin berjalan ke arah meja Neru,tanpa basa basi dia mengajak Neru pergi.

"Ke atap sekolah sekarang juga." Kata Rin pelan,lalu berlalu keluar kelas.

Neru hanya tersenyum tipis, menyembunyikan seringainya diantara senyum palsunya.

Neru menuruti perintah Rin,dia berjalan mengikuti Rin,Neru sepuluh langka dibelakang Rin.Setelah menaiki tangga,mereka sampai di atap sekolah,Rin membuka paksa pintu yang menuju atap sekolah,di Orange High school murid murid memang dilarang naik ke atap gedung.

Rin dan Neru berdiri berhadapan. Rin menatap murka kepada Neru,tapi wajah gadis itu tetap seperti biasanya, dia tidak merasa terancam dengan aura gelap Rin yang mulai menguar.

"Oh,ada apa yang mulia putri? Apakah hamba mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? atau hamba pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat anda tersinggung?" Neru bertanya santai.

"Buang basa basimu! Katakan apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Perintah Rin galak.

"Hm? Mencari makanan tentunya. Tapi harusnya hamba yang mengatakan itu, kenapa seorang putri bisa berkeliaran di dunia manusia? Apakah hasil tangkapan 'kami' tidak memuaskan anda?" Tanya Neru masih dengan tenangnya.

Rin terdiam.'Kami' yang dimaksud Neru adalah vampir vampir yang bertugas menangkap manusia lalu memberikannya kepada pemimpin mereka yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Rin sendiri.

Vampir di dunia Rin terbagi menjadi empat golongan,yaitu vampir kerajaan, vampir penjaga, vampir penangkap manusia dan vampir biasa.

Vampir kerajaan memimpin vampir vampir di wilayah kekuasaannya masing masing,vampir penjaga yang bertugas menjaga wilayah kekuasaan suatu kerajaan vampir,vampir penangkap manusia bertugas menangkap manusia dan memberikannya kepada vampir kerajaan untuk dijadikan makanan, biasanya mereka menangkap anak anak hingga remaja sedangkan vampir biasa tidak menangkap manusia untuk diberikan ke vampir kerajaan tapi untuk diri mereka sendiri, sebenar nya masih ada satu golongan lagi yaitu vampir liar,vampir ini bebas berpergian kemanapun sesuka mereka, vampir ini serupa dengan vampir biasa tapi vampir biasa tidak diperbolehkan berpergian, sekalipun diperbolehkan hanya di beberapa tempat tertentu saja.

Neru memang vampir penangkap manusia tapi Rin mencurigainya,dia takut Neru mengincar darah Len.Rin tidak pernah menyukai Neru,dia selalu merebut mangsanya,bahkan berani mengadukan Rin kepada ayahnya,Rei.Jika dia berbuat kesalahan, apalagi Rei bukan tipe ayah yang memanjakan anaknya,pernah Rin melakukan suatu kesalahan dan Neru mengadukan nya, otomatis Rin mendapat hukuman,Rei tak segan segan menghukum siapapun sekalipun anaknya sendiri.Rin bisa saja menghukum Neru bahkan membunuh nya tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Rin tidak bisa melakukan nya dan hanya Rin seorang yang mengetahui nya.

"Apakah yang mulia putri punya suatu rencana di dunia manusia? Menguasainya mungkin." Neru terkikik pelan,dia berhasil menebak tepat rencana Rin.

"Bukan urusanmu! Aku bebas melakukan apa pun yang aku mau di dunia vampir maupun dunia manusia! Kau sebagai vampir penangkap tidak perlu ikut campur! Lakukan saja pekerjaan mu!"

Rin semakin kesal,Neru sama sekali tidak takut padanya dan itu membuat Rin marah.

"Apapun yang kulakukan kau jangan pernah mengganggu ku!"

Neru menunduk hormat.Rin berjalan melewatinya, meninggalkannya sendirian.Neru tersenyum kembali,dia kembali berdiri tegak, wajahnya menatap langit biru di atasnya.

"Hee... sepertinya Nona Rin menemukan mangsa lezat,kira kira manusia macam apa ya?"

Berminggu-minggu Rin bersekolah di Orange High school serasa berabad abad dia berada di neraka.Bagimana tidak? Neru ada didekatnya,gadis yang sangat dia benci, kebencian Rin bertambah ketika Neru terus mengikuti nya kemanapun Rin pergi,bahkan saat pertama masuk sekolah Neru sok kenal dengan Rin seolah sudah berteman lama.Rin ingin didekat nya hanya ada Len si pemilik darah Royal Blood itu,bukan si serangga kuning itu.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.Murid murid kegirangan,buru buru mereka berkemas hendak pulang,begitu juga dengan Rin,dia tidak terus di sekolah bersama Neru.

Tahu tahu Neru mendekatinya lalu menepuk pundak Rin.

"Selamat tinggal tuan putri."Bisik Neru.

Neru langsung keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan wajah Rin yang menegang akibat perbuatannya sendiri.Rin memasukan semua bukunya dengan cepat lalu buru buru keluar dari kelas dan sampai ke rumahnya sekarang juga!

Sesampainya di rumah,Rin melempar tas nya begitu saja,kemudian melompat ke arah kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka kelelawar kesayangan nya.

"Ugh! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!"

Rin memukul mukul boneka nya ke kasur melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Neru sialan!"

Rin melempar bonekanya ke sembarang arah.Tidak peduli kalau itu boneka kesayangannya.

"Hahh...hah.."

Rin membaringkan tubuhnya,berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Urg! Jangan sampai Neru tahu tentang Royal Blood!"

"Hey Len~ ayo main dengan kami~"

"Iya~ jangan belajar terus~lebih baik ikut kami ke klub saja yuk."

Len menggeram sebal.Gadis gadis di sekitarnya,terus menerus menggodanya setiap saat,bahkan saat jam pelajaran saat ini,guru yang mengajar tidak memperdulikan ketidak nyamanan Len bahkan terlihat iri dengan Len karena terus dikerubungi gadis gadis.Len tidak bisa sepenuhnya konsentrasi dengan pelajaran,selain gadis gadis yang terus menggodanya,anak anak laki laki lain sangatlah berisik,ada yang bermain kartu,ada yang asyik berpacaran dan ada juga yang bermain gitar listrik hingga menambah polusi suara di kelas Len.

Len melihat ke arah teman temannya yang lain, mereka juga mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Len,tidak bisa konsentrasi dan sangat terganggu.Jumlah teman teman Len di kelas ini yang berasal dari Vocaloid high school juga sangatlah sedikit, sebelumnya ada cukup banyak teman temannya tapi sekarang berkurang,mereka mengeluh tidak bisa kosentari belajar,selalu diganggu bahkan ada yang dibully,maka dari itu mereka pindah ke sekolah lain,orang tua teman teman Len rela membayar mahal anak anaknya ke sekolah lain daripada membiarkan anak anak mereka bersekolah disana.

Sebetulnya Len juga ingin pindah tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Lily.Lily masih sangat sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan nya,Len tidak mau menambah beban ibunya.

"Uhuk! uhuk!"

Tiba tiba Len terbatuk.

Sebuah asap berbau tak sedap memenuhi tenggorokan nya,Len mencari cari darimana asal asap itu dan siapa pelakunya,baunya membuat Len ingin muntah.Ternyata asap itu berasal dari guru yang sedang mengajar! Guru itu dengan santainya menghisap batang rokok ketika pelajaran.

Len terperangah.Tidak hanya muridnya saja yang buruk tapi gurunya juga! Asap rokok itu kembali membuat Len terbatuk karena tidak tahan Len memutuskan pergi keluar,Len pergi ke taman belakang, tadinya dia ingin ke toilet tapi tidak. jadi mengingat toiletnya sangat kotor dan bau.Len duduk di bangku taman yang sudah tua,taman sekolah itu pun sangat jelek dan berantakan karena tidak dirawat.Len menghirup udara dalam dalam,dia merasa lega karena bisa menghirup udara segar.

Len duduk termenung selama beberapa saat.Ini bukan pertama kalinya Len meninggalkan kelas,sudah berulang kali Len bolos,dia tidak tahan dengan lingkungan kelasnya yang sama sekali tidak mendukung kegiatan belajar.

"Huh... Aku tidak tahan semua ini." Gumam Len pelan.

"Tidak tahan karena apa?"

Len terperanjat begitu telinganya menangkap suara yang bertanya akan kegelisahan nya.Len menengok ke arah samping nya,seorang gadis telah duduk tepat di samping Len!

"Siapa kau?"

Len tidak yakin gadis itu adalah murid karena gadis itu terlihat sudah dewasa.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oh,maaf. Aku mengagetkanmu ya?"

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Len.

"Perkenalkan,namaku Sukone Tei. Aku bukan guru maupun murid disini."

Len tidak menjabat tangan Tei, Len merasa terganggu. Sejak dikelas Len selalu di goda gadis gadis jadi Len ingin keluar kelas untuk menghindari mereka tapi sekarang ada gadis asing yabg yang tiba tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Ah,maaf. Aku mengganggu mu ya?"

Tei menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Len tapi Len menjauh, berusaha menjaga jarak. Tangan Tei meraih lengan Len, menghentikan pergerakan nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku." Kata Len dingin. Ditepisnya tangan Tei dari lengannya.

Gadis itu sempat terdiam kemudian dia berdiri tepat di depan Len.

"Aku suka laki laki yang berani. Tidak seperti anak anak lain yang penakut." Kata Tei.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya? Batin Len.

Dengan cepat,Tei memeluk Len erat erat. Len terkejut dengan tingkah Tei yang semakin aneh,Len berusaha mendorong gadis itu tapi Tei mengeratkan pelukannya.

Belum sempat Len protes,Tei melakukan hal diluar dugaannya,gadis itu menjilat telinga Len dengan lembutnya,membuat Len merinding. Tei melanjutkan kegiatannya itu, lidahnya turun ke arah leher Len,kancing bajunya sudah terlepas beberapa tanpa Len sadari,entah sejak kapan Tei melepas nya,Tei menjilati leher Len dan membuat kissmark disana,Len berusaha menahan desahannya, berulangkali Len memberontak,berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari gadis itu tapi pergerakan Len terkunci,Tei kembali membuat kissmark di bagian leher yang satunya,kali ini Len tidak kuat menahan desahannya.

Tei menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya itu, memperhatikan leher Len yang penuh kissmark dan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Wah~kau manis sekali~desahanmu juga begitu menggoda~"Kata Tei sambil tertawa.

Tei mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Len,berniat menciumnya. Tapi Len kembali memberontak,Len menendang perut Tei dengan keras membuat pelukan Tei terlepas.

Tei terkejut karena tidak menyadari perlawanan len sebelumnya,Tei memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tendangan Len,tanpa memperdulikan perutnya Tei tertawa terbahak bahak membuat Len bergidik ngeri,entah karena apa Tei bisa tertawa semengerikan itu.

"Wah~ kau berani juga padaku~kalau begitu bersiaplah~"

Tei melesat ke arah Len,Len berusaha lari dari nya namun Len kalah cepat,Tei berhasil mencengkeram lengannya lalu membanting Len ke tanah.Len merintih kesakitan, punggungnya sakit akibat bantingan Tei,Tei menahan kedua tangan Len diatas kepala Len.

"A-apa yang kau laku-ahh!"

Desahan keluar dari mulut Len. Tei menjilati nipple Len satu persatu,Len berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Tei tapi dia gagal,Len tidak kuat melawan kuatnya cengkraman Tei,Tei menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Len, mencium Len dalam dalam,Tei bermain main dengan lidah Len.

"Hmp! Mph!"

Len berusaha melepaskan ciumannya tapi tidak berhasil. Saat Tei tengah asyik menikmati bibir Len,Len menggigit lidah Tei hingga berdarah,Tei menjerit kesakitan, dilepaskan nya ciuman mereka.

"Kau...berani beraninya mengangguku!"

Tei menatap Len tajam,membuat Len semakin ketakutan.

"Rasakan akibatnya!"

Tei menurunkan celana Len, memperlihatkan celana bokser biru yang dipakainya,Tei tertawa sadis melihat Len yang semakin ketakutan.Dilepaskannya salah satu tangannya,tapi tangan yang satunya lagi masih menahan kedua tangan Len,tangan Tei meremas 'milik' Len,membuat Len menjerit kencang.

"Gyaah! Le-lepaskan!"

Tapi Tei tidak peduli, tangannya terus menerus meremas 'milik'Len. Beberapa saat Tei meremas 'milik'Len,tangannya tiba tiba terasa basah,Tei kembali tertawa begitu melihat celana Len yang basah.

"Ahahaha! Kau sudah keluar? cepat sekali~"

Tei menurunkan celana bokser Len, memperlihatkan 'milik'Len yang sudah berdiri tegak. Tei menelan ludah begitu melihat 'milik' Len,dia ingin sekali melahap nya.

Tei memasukkan 'milik' Len kedalam mulutnya dan lagi lagi Len menjerit.

"Ahhhh! Ja-jangan! Nngh~ He-hentikan~! Ahh~!"

Len tak lagi mampu menahan desahannya,suara suara erotis keluar dari mulutnya.Desahan dan erangan Len justru membuat Tei lebih bersemangat,Tei mengulum, menghisap dan mengigit pelan 'milik' Len,tak lama kemudian Tei merasakan milik Len membesar,Tei mempercepat hisapannya,desahan Len semakin kencang,tak lama kemudian Len keluar.

"Ah! Ah! Aahhhhnnnnn~!"

Tubuh Len mengejang lalu...

Crooottt~

Len mengeluarkan cairan sperma kedalam mulut Tei,Tei dengan senan hati menelan semuanya.

"Mmhh~nikmatnya~"

Tei menjilati ujung 'milik' Len dengan sensual, menjilat habis sisa sisa cairan sperma Len. Len sangat kelelahan,nafasnya tidak teratur,tubuhnya mengeluarkan begitu banyak keringat.

Tei memposisikan 'milik' Len ke arah 'miliknya' sendiri, seketika bola mata Len terbelalak,dia tahu apa yang akan terjafi selanjutnya.

"Tidak! Jangan! Kumohon!"

"Bersiaplah untuk menu utama~"

"Tidaaaaakkkkkk!"

Tei dan Len pun berhubungan badan.

"Tidak! Ahhh!!! Hah-hah?"

Len terbangun dari tidurnya.Dia memandang sekeliling nya,ini kamar Len.

"Hah,hah,a-apa yang terjadi?"

Len memegang keningnya,tiba tiba Len merasa pusing,baju tidur nya basah akibat peluhnya.Len melihat ke arah jam,baru pukul dua malam.

"Hah,hah,apa apaan itu? hah a-aku mimpi basah?"

Len mengangkat selimut nya dan ternyata benar Len mimpi basah.

"Mimpi macam apa itu? Bisa bisanya aku bermimpi seperti itu."Gerutu Len.

Len berusaha membuang ingatan akan mimpinya tadi.Benar benar menjijikkan! Untung saja lily sedang lembur di kantor kalau tidak Len akan sangat malu.

"Ukh...aku harus membersihkannya."

**Hey hey hey! LenLenLover kembali.**

**Maaf ya karena author lama banget update nya, berhubung semakin banyaknya tugas dan PR yang harus author kerjakan.(yaa...juga karena author engga dapet ide sih,hehe.)**

**Author minta maaf sebesar besarnya karena lama update ya...**

**Author akan berusaha lebih cepat update ****lagi!**

**See you on the next chapter.**

** to be continued**


End file.
